A Theif? Or A Lover?
by Infinity-Warrior
Summary: If I give you a summary then it'd give the whole story away. So. To Bad! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Incident

**A Theif? Or A Lover? **

**I Do Not Take Flames. Remeber this.**

**I Respect All SEGA characters and Their makers. **

**I take sugusstions to Any stories.**

**Chapter: 1**

Knuckles was laying on a broken pillar. He was really bored. Noone had tried to steal the Master Emerald in a while. Just then he heard something in the bushes rustle. "Come on out Batgirl." Knuckles commanded without even looking.

"My my, someone is accustomed to me being here." Rouge said as she walked out. "If your looking to take the Master Emerald tough luck." Knuckles said roughly. "Aww... Come on now, I can visit my faveorite Echidna?" Rouge said as she started to climb the stairs. "Don't even try." Knuckles said as he pointed his finger at Rouge.

"Well I can't visit you?" Rouge said as she pouted. "No." Knuckles said with a short laugh. "Well then i'll just take the Emerald." Rouge said as she started running toward the emerald. "Oh no you don't!" Knuckles said as he ran toward her and landed a fist to her face. "Ow!" Rouge said as she flinched then landed a kick to Knuckles face.

"Ugh!" Knuckles said as he clutched his face and saw blood. Knuckles then grabbed her wings and swung her around as fast as he could. He heard two snaps then threw her at full speed toward a tree. Rouge landed on the side of a tree. Knuckles then heard four more snaps. "Knuckles..." Rouge said as she fell unconcious.

Knuckles ran to her. He thought, "_Oh my god! I think i broke all of her limbs except her head!" _Knuckles then put a hand to her head. She was still breathing, but it was irregular. Knuckles then picked her unconcious body up and ran straight home.

Knuckles acted quickly. He coludn't bear the thought of losing his only company on this island. Knuckles quickly took her arms and legs and put them in casts. Knuckles noticed that blood was coming out of Rouge's outfit. "Oh Shit! She's bleeding!" Knuckles yelled. As much as Knuckles didn't want to do it, he took off Rouge's dress completly and she was in her bra and panties.

She was bleeding all over her chest so Knuckles got some medicine and rummed it all over her cuts. Rouge moaned when Knuckles did this. Knuckles just laughed. He was done putting medicine on her cuts. "Get some rest." Knuckles said as a tear came down his face. He lent over and kissed Rouge on the cheek.

Knuckles shut the door and sat down on his couch. He thought, "_Why did I just do that?" _Knukles fell asleep on his couch. He dremt about him and Rouge kissing.

It was about 10:00 a.m. when Knuckles woke up. He heard something from upstairs. "Hello?" the voice said. "Yea i'm coming right up!" Knuckles said.

Knuckles ran upstairs and opened the door where Rouge was. "AH!" Rouge yelled. "Have a nice sleep?" Knuckles said. Rouge looked down and noticed that she was only in her undergarments. "Knuckles! Don't look!" Rouge said. "Don't worry I did that." Knuckles said. "W-Why?" Rouge said as a tear came down her face. "Well your arms and legs were broken and so were your wings. Aside from that you were bleeding all over your chest." Knuckles said.

"Oh but can you cover me up?" Rouge asked "Sure. And Rouge?" Knuckles said "Yes Knuckles?" Rouge said. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean it." Knuckles said as he started crying. Rouge was shocked that Knuckles was crying. "It's ok Knuckies. I forgive you as long as you take care of me." Rouge said with a smile on her face.

"Sure. Oh! Do you want anything to eat?" Knuckles asked. Rouge's stomach started growling. "Yes do you have any pasta?" Rouge said "Yes I do." Knuckles said as he smiled and left to go downstairs and make pasta.

Rouge thought. "_Does Knuckles care for me?" _She quickly shook this thought. Rouge looked at her arms and legs. They were in casts. Her wings were in bandages as well. She then thought "_Maybe he does..."_ Rouge smiled and fell asleep.

About an hour later Knuckles walked up with her pasta and ginger ale to make her feel better along with a tray. He found her asleep. "Hey Rouge. Wakey wakey!" Knuckles said. She didn't budge. Knuckles poked her head. She struggeled but didn't wake up. Knuckles had one last option without hurting her.

Knuckles bent down and kissed Rouge on the lips. Rouge woke up with Knuckles lips on her's. "WHAT THE HELL?" Rouge murmered. "Well it looks like your up now." Knuckles said as he laughed. "You ready to eat?" Knuckles said. "K-K-Knuckles why did you kiss me?" Rouge asked. "Well it seemed like the only thing to wake you up and I care for you." Knuckles said as he smiled. "You ready to eat?" Knuckles asked again "Yes please." Rouge said with a smile.

"Ok what do you want first Ginger Ale or Pasta?" Knuckles asked "Ginger Ale. My stomach hurts." Rouge said with puppy dog eyes. "Ok." Knuckles said as he put a straw in the Ginger ale and put the other end in her mouth. Knuckles then brought out the pasta. He put a little bit in her mouth and waited for her to chew it.

Knuckles continued this until the pasta and ginger ale was gone. "Thanks Knuckies." Rouge said. "No problem Rouge. It's the least I can do because I hurt you." Knuckles replied "Anything else?" Knuckles asked with a smile.

"Can I watch T.V?" Rouge asked. "Ok but i'll have to carry you downstairs." Knuckles said. "Ok. But be careful." Rouge said nervously. "Don't worry i'll try." Knuckles said as he carefully picked up Rouge and carried her downstaris.

Knuckles set her down on his couch and turned his T.V. on. "Call me if you want me." Knuckles said as he walked off into the kitchen.

Rouge laid down on Knuckles couch and watched T.V. She thought, "_Well now I know that he cares for me." _Rouge smiled.

After an hour Rouge fell asleep. Knuckles walked in to check up on her and found her sleeping. "_She's so cute when she's sleeping." _Knuckles said. Knuckles ran upstairs and got a pillow and A blanket. He put the blanket over her and the pillow under her head.

Rouge snuggeled into the pillow and Knuckles smiled. Knuckles went into the kitchen and sat down. He thought,

"_What the hell did i just do? Do I really care for her?" _Knuckles said. Knuckles fell asleep on the chair. Only to wake up an hour later by a voice. "Knuckles?" Rouge asked from the living room. "I'm coming!" Knuckles said as he ran into the living room. "Yes?" Knuckles asked. "Well I was wondering... do you like me?" Rouge asked

"W-Where did that come from?" Knuckles asked nervously. "Well, Your taking care of me and you kissed me on the lips." Rouge said. Knuckles was blushing so hard that you could see it through his fur. "W-W-Well... I...I...I Love you Rouge!" Knuckles said as he fell to the floor crying.

Rouge was shocked the guy that she liked admitted to her that he loved her. "Knuckles... Do you really mean that?" Rouge asked "Y-Yes I do!" Knuckles said as he lightened up a bit. "Knuckles, I love you to!" Rouge said as she started crying.

Knuckles was next to Rouge and they were both crying now.


	2. Recovery

**A Theif? Or A Lover?**

**I Do Not Take Flames. Remeber this.**

**I Respect All SEGA characters and Their makers. **

**I take sugusstions to Any stories.**

**Chapter: 2**

Knuckles and Rouge were crying on the couch. Knuckles had admitted that he had loved Rouge. And Rouge admitted the same. Knuckles had stopped his crying and stared at Rouge lovingly. Rouge had slowed down a lot and stared at Knuckles with tears in her eyes still.

Knuckles had bent down and kissed Rouge on the lips. Rouge kissed back. This turned out to be a heatede makeout session but knuckles didn't want to hurt her so he had to be careful. They both needed oxygen so Knuckles backed away. "Knuckles. How long do you think that this cast needs to stay on?" Rouge asked. "Hopefully a while." Knuckles said as he laughed.

"You hungry or thirsty?" Knuckles asked. "Um.. can you get me some Ginger Ale?" Rouge asked. "Sure." Knuckles said. As he walked into the kitchen Rouge was thinking "_Knuckles loves me!" _She was off in dream land and imagened. Knuckles walked back in and saw her staring off into space. He chuckled.

"What?" Rouge asked "Your cute when your in your dream land." Knuckles said. "Y-Y-You think i'm cute?" Rouge asked "No I think that your beautiful." he replied." Rouge blushed "Here's your Ginger Ale." Knuckles said as he put the straw into her mouth. Rouge sipped the Ginger Ale until it was gone.

"Anything else?" he asked. "No i'm good. But I'm Tired." Rouge said as she yawned. "Ok I'll bring you upstairs." Knuckles said as he removed her sheets and picked her up bridal style. He set her down in his bed gently. Knuckles quickly ran downstairs and got her blankets and her pillow. He ran back upstairs and put the sheets on her and the pillow under her head.

Knuckles kissed her on the lips and said "Goodnight." "Wait! Knuckles!" Rouge said. "Yes?" he replied. "Would you like to sleep with me?" she asked "Um... are you sure?" he replied. "Yes. I think that you've been working a little too much so you should at least be able to sleep in your own bed." Rouge said. "Ok. But I'm not doing too much work. I am taking care of the girl I love." Knuckles said as he grabbed another pillow and got on the bed. "Good night Knuckles." Rouge said "Good night" was his reply.

_4 weeks later. _

Knuckles: Hey Tails!

Tails: Hey Knuckles how are you?

Knuckles: I'm good but do you know anything about broken bones?

Tails: Yes. Why?

Knuckles: Well because about 4 weeks ago I hurt Rouge really badly. And I broke her arms and legs. And her wings.

Tails: Well do you want me to look at them?

Knuckles: Yes please. I just want to make sure that she's ok.

Tails: Ok. Hey, Sounds like someone like Rouge!

Knuckles: Yea. Yea. Just hurry ok?

Tails: Sure.

Knuckles hangs up and goes next to Rouge's side. "Hey howya feeling?" Knuckles said with a calm voice. "Better" Rouge said with a smile. About 2 hours later Tails arrives with some equipment.

"Hello Rouge. Hello Knuckles" Tails said. "Hey Tails" they both reply. "Ok Knuckles you said something about broken bones?" Tails asked. "Yes. Rouge's arms, legs and wings." Knuckles said. "Ok let me take a look." Tails said as he pulled out a large screen. He plugs a cord and also pulls out a small X-ray machiene. He puts it over Rouge's right arm. "Seems fine at the moment." Tails said as he placed it to her left arm. "Fine as well." he said. He pulls it to her right leg. "For some reason this is still fractured." he said.

There was a knock on the door. "Oh yea! Cream wanted to give Rouge something to make her feel better." Tails said. Knuckles opened the door and let cream in. "Hi Mr. Knuckles." She said. "Hey cream Rouge is this way." Knuckles said as he led her to his living room.

Tails X-ray machiene was on her left leg. "Well this one looks ok. But I see some damage near the bone so don't move it to much." Tails said. "Ok Knuckles you can take her arm casts off but not her leg casts. Is there anything else I need to check?" Talis asked.

"Yes I heard her wings snap." Knuckles said. "Ok." Tails said as he took his device and put it to Rouge's wing. "Eh... Its still broken." Tails said. "The other one doesn't look so well as well." Tails said as he put the device to her other wing. "Ok Knuckles, anythig else?" Tails asked "Um.. Well there's her stomach but it's fine." Knuckles said. "Oh and you can take her arm casts off now but nothing else." Tails said.

"You want me to take a look?" Tails asked "Yes." Knuckles replied. Knuckles covered her upper and lower half of her body and her cuts were showing. Tails examined them for a bit. "They look fine but. Knuckles can I talk to you for a second?" Tails asked. "Sure." Knuckles said as they both went into the kitchen.

"Whats up Tails?" Knuckles asked. "Well it's two things. First. What happened to her?" Tails asked "Well, she came and was trying to steal the Master Emerald. So I guess that i acidentally hurt her more than I normally do because I was fed up with it." Knuckles said with a hand behind his head.

"Ok. And two. I like Cream but I don't know how to show it." Tails said. "Well just ask her out Tails!" Knuckles said. "Ok thanks Knuckles. I just don't know how it will go down with Vanilla." Tails said with a short laugh. "It's ok Tails." Knuckles said as they walked back in to the living room.

"Come on Cream your mother's probably worried about you." Tails said as he grabbed her hand and started to walk out. "Ok. Bye Mr. Knuckles. Bye Rouge!" Cream said. Tails ran back "I forgot my medical breifcase!" he said as he ran and picked it up. "Oh. And thanks Knuckles." he said as he ran out.

"What did you do?" Rouge asked. "Set Cream and Tails up." Knuckles said. "Cream likes Tails but she dosen't know if he likes her. Does he?" Rouge asked "Yep." Knuckles said.

Knuckles removed her arm casts slowly. "Whoa! My arms feel weird." Rogue said. "Tails said that they would" Knuckles said with a small laugh. As soon as he removed her casts she hugged him. "Thank you for helping me Knuckies." Rouge said in a cute voice.

"It's the least I can do because I hurt you so badly." Knuckles said. "Oh yea? Well then what's the most?" Rouge said in a sexy voice. "I wanna wait for you to heal a little more before I do that." Knuckles said with a grin on his face. "Ok. But can you make dinner?" Rouge asked "Anything for you Rouge." Knuckles said as he kissed her and went to the kitchen.


	3. Love

**A Theif? Or A Lover?**

**I Do Not Take Flames. Remeber this.**

**I Respect All SEGA characters and Their makers. **

**I take sugusstions to Any stories.**

**Chapter: 3**

Knuckles came back from the Kitchen with some steak and Ginger Ale. "Here you are." Knuckles said. "Oh Knuckies. Your such a good cook." Rouge said as she kissed Knuckles on the lips. Knuckles blushed. Rouge began eating and Knuckles started eating as well.

Knuckles was staring at Rouge. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "_She's so beautiful! Why didn't I notice this before?" _Knuckles said. Rouge noticed that he was staring at her so she giggled. "What?" Knuckles asked. "Your staring at me." Rouge said. "No. I'm staring at the most beautiful girl in the world." Knuckles said. "Y-you really think so?" Rouge said looking at him with eyes starting to get tears in.

"Yes." Knuckles response was. Rouge was starting to cry now. "Oh Knuckles I love you." Rouge said as she hugged him. "I love you to Rouge." Knuckles. Rouge was full out crying now. "It's ok Rouge... It's ok." Knuckles said as he hugged her. "Knuckles, I've never been loved before. I never knew my parents, I had to survive on my own." she said as she was crying. "It's ok Rouge. I'm here now." Knuckles said.

Rouge was letting all of her feelings out now. "Y-Y-You probably think i'm a wimp now." Rouge said as she was crying. "No. Rouge, It's ok you sometimes need to let your emotions." Knuckles said as he hugged her. "You don't know anything about it." Rouge said.

"I know more about it than you think." Knuckles said. "What do you mean?" Rouge said as she looked up with tears in her eyes. "I never met my parents. I grew up with the Master Emerald knowing that I was supposed to defend it with my life. That's the only thing that has brought my life some value. Until now." Knuckles said. "Oh Knuckles, I'm sorry for always trying to steal it. I thought that If I had that then I'd have you." Rouge said.

"Well you don't have to worry about that now because you have me and I have you." Knuckles said as he kissed her on the lips. Rouge kissed back passionitly. This turned out to be a heated make out session. They both needed Oxygen so they both backed off. "I Love you Rouge." Knuckles said. "I love you to Knuckies." Rouge said while crying.

Knuckles and Rouge embraced each other for a long time. Rouge had slowed her crying down a lot. "Knuckles after all of this can we go out?" Rouge asked with a little bit of tears in her eyes. "Yes. I'd love to." Knuckles said with a smile on his face.

"In fact how about right now?" Knuckles asked. "But I don't have anything to wear and..." Rouge said as she was interrupted by Knuckles finger. "Shhhh... I'll take care of everything." Knuckles said as he ran upstairs. He grabbed her clean dress and ran downstairs. "Ok. Do you need help putting this on?" Knuckles said. "Yes." Rouge said. Knuckles got her dressed and picked her up bridal style. He ran off with her in his arms.

Rouge buried her face in Knuckles chest. She couldn't see anything. Knuckles stopped and put her down gently. "You can take your face out of my chest now." he said with a smile. "Why? It feels so good!" Rouge said while snuggeling into his chest.

Knuckles let out a small laugh. "What?" Rouge said as she looked up to him. "Your so cute when you snuggle onto my chest." Knuckles said. Rouge smiled. She looked around and gasped. She was in a field of flowers near the edege of the island. "Wow Knuckles where did you find this place?" Rouge asked. "Well staying here all of my life gives me time to explore the island." Knuckles said as a tear went down his face. "What's wrong Knuckies?" Rouge said. "It's just this is the first time that someone wanted to be with me." Knuckles said.

"Oh Knuckles I promise you that I wont ever leave you." Rouge said. "Thanks Rouge. I love you." Knuckles said as he kissed her. "Knuckles please don't ever leave me." Rouge said as she started crying again. "Don't worry I never will." Knuckles said. Rouge was crying into Knuckles chest. "It's ok Rouge let it all out." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles." Rouge said. "Yes, my love?" Knuckles said. "I'm sorry for everything that I had done. All of my attempts to steal the Master Emerald. All of hurting you. Everything. Will you ever forgive me?" Rouge asked while she was crying. "Rouge. I will always forgive you for what you had done to me. But, another reason that I kept the Master Emerald safe was to see you again." Knuckles said. "R-R-Really? You did that just for me?" Rouge said. "I'll do anything for you Rouge." Knuckles said.

"I really have one great thing from the Master Emerald." Knuckles said. "What's that?" Rouge asked. "You." Knuckles said as he kissed her.

Knuckles and Rouge watched the sunset. Knuckles brought Rouge back to his house. By the time Knuckles got home Rouge was asleep in his arms. He put her down in his bed and took her dress off to be more comfertable. He then tucked her in and went to the master emerald.

The Master Emerald was glowing. A voice suddenly appeared. "Well Knuckles you've been preoccupied." "Who said that?" Knuckles asked on high alert.

"Well Knuckles I'm surprised to see that you don't know who your talking to." The M.E. said "Master Emerald? You can talk?" Knuckles asked confused. "Well yes. So where have you been these last few days?" The M.E. asked. "I can't lie to you. I've been taking care of a friend." Knuckles said. "Ah. The Bat?" M.E. asked. "Yes how did you know?" Knuckles asked.

"I was here. So, do you like her?" the M.E. asked "No!" Knuckles said nervously. "Don't lie to me I can tell when you are lying." the M.E. said. "Ok I love her with all of my heart." Knuckles said. "Interesting. You know it's forbidden to love outside of your race." the M.E said. "Yes I understand but I don't care. I love her and nothing will ever change that." Knuckles said. "Well, I can change your mind but not your heart. Although it is illegal I will allow it, for now." the M.E said.

"Thank you Master Emerald." Knuckles said. "Sleep. You will need it." M.E. said.

Knuckles then went back inside his house and found that Rouge wasn't sleeping. "Where were you?" Rouge asked. "I just checked up on the Master Emerald." Knuckels said. "Oh." She said as she yawned. Knuckles clibmed into bed. "Goodnight my Rouge." Knuckles said as he kissed her. "Good night Knuckies." Rouge said as she kissed him back.


	4. SonAmy Time!

**A Theif? Or A Lover?**

**I Do Not Take Flames. Remeber this.**

**I Respect All SEGA characters and Their makers. **

**I take sugusstions to Any stories.**

**Chapter: 4**

Rouge woke up and stared at her Red Echidna lover. "_I am so lucky." _Rouge thought. She kissed him on the lips and he woke up. "Morning Knuckies." Rouge said with a smile. "Morning." Knuckles reply was as he kissed her on the lips. "What do you want for breckfast?" Knuckles said as he got out of bed and yawned. "Do you have any ceral?" Rouge asked. "Yes." Knuckles reply was as he picked her up and carried her downstairs.

Knuckles put her down on the couch and kissed her. He went into the kitchen and started getting the ceral ready. *sigh* "I love him so much." Rouge said a little to lound. "Who do you love so much?" Knuckles asked with a smile. "You and Only you." Rouge said as she pulled his head down and kissed it. Knuckles kissed back and ran upstairs quickly to get a pillow and a blanket. (She was still in her undergarments.)

"Aww..Knuckies your so caring!" Rouge said as she kissed him. "Only to you my love." Knuckles said. Rouge started eating and so did Knuckles. When they were done Knuckles put his and Rouge's bowls up. He turns the T.V. on for Rouge. "Alright Rouge I'm gonna go train so ill be back in about an hour." Knuckles says as he kisses her. "Ok. But be careful!" Rouge said.

Knuckles ran out the door and went to the master emerald. "Well if it isn't Knuckles." the M.E. said. "Huh? Oh yeah! Yes it's me. Why?" Knuckles said as he oblitirated a nearby boulder. "I thought that you were carign for that bat!" the M.E. said. "Ok. First of all her names Rouge. Second she knows i'm out. And it's only for a little bit!" Knuckels said as he destroyed another boulder. "Well, defensive now aren't we?" the M.E. said.

"Yea, Yea." Knuckles said. Knuckles heard really fast footsteps coming so he was in a fighting stance. Sonic had came by. "Hey buddy! Howya doin? In the same spot as usual I suppose." Sonic said. "Well I haven't been here in a while. I've been taking care of Rouge at my house." Knuckles said. "Oh so that's where she went. Amy was worried about her." Sonic said. "Speaking of Amy, when are you just gonna ask her out?" Knuckles said. "Um...I don't know Knuckles...That's what I came here for..." Sonic said. "Oh So what do you want?" Knuckles asked.

"If I tell you and you laugh I will kill you." Sonic said. Knuckles lauged. "Ok." Knuckles said. "Well to tell you the truth I think that I'm in love." Sonic said as he drifted off daydreaming about Amy and him. "You and me both." Knuckles said. "What?" Sonic said. "Me and Rouge." Knuckles said with a small blush. "Good job Knuckles!" Sonic said with his thumbs up. "Hey I have an idea! Why don't you bring Amy up here? You can consider this as a date and plus, she'll go anywhere with you." Knuckles said. "Sure and she could see Rouge." Sonic said as he ran off.

Knuckles returned home. "Hey Rouge! I'm home!" he yelled. Knuckles entered the living room and saw Rouge was sleeping. Knuckles thought for a moment. "_Should I wake her up? She's always cute when she's angry." _He kissed her on the lips and she woke up. "Well thanks for waking me up out of the best dream I've ever had!" Rouge said. "Heh. Sorry. Sonic and Amy are coming over in a little bit. So tell me, what was this dream about?" Knuckles asked. "Well..." Rouge said as she blushed. "You can tell me.. maybe i'll make it come true." Knuckles said.

"I was dreaming about you and me doing it." Rouge said as she blushed furiously. "Well when your recovered a little more I can make that happen." Knuckles said with a smile. "Really?" Rogue asked with a really happy face. "Yep." Knuckles said as he kissed her on the lips. "Oh please make me heal faster!" Rouge said. Knuckles just laughed.

There was a Knock on the door. "I'll get it." Knuckles said. He opened the door and Sonic and Amy were there. "Hey Sonic! Hey Amy how are you guys?" Knuckles asked. "I'm fine." Sonic said. "I'm feeling great! Sonikku just asked me to spend time with him!" Amy said as she stared at Sonic. Sonic blushed so his cheeks turned to a purpleish color. "Well Amy Rouge is here to if you want to talk to her." Knuckles said. "Really?" Amy asked. Knuckles walked into the living room woth Amy and Sonic following him. "Hey Rouge!" Amy said as she ran up to give her a hug. "Hey Amy!" Rouge said as she returned the hug.

Amy accidentally sat on one of her wings. "OWW!" Rouge yelled. "Oh Sorry!" Amy said as she got up quickly and noticed her bandages. "What happened?" Amy asked. "Oh, Knuckles happened." Rouge said. "What did he do to you this time?" Amy asked. "Well he broke my arms, legs, and my wings." Rouge said. "But I am so glad he did." Rogue said. "Why?" Amy asked. "Well he confessed that he loved me!" Rouge said. "Wow! Lucky! I wish Sonikku would say he loved me." Amy said looking at the floor. "Don't worry hon! He loves you now but when he confesses you'll feel a lot better." Rouge said. "Ok. I need to talk to Knuckles about hurting you." Amy said while pulling out her Piko-Piko hammer. "Don't hurt him to bad Amy!" Rouge said.

Amy walked into the Kitchen and told Sonic to wait in the living room. "Sonic come here!" Rouge said. "Yes?" Sonic said. Rouge grabbed him by his chest and pulled him to her ear. "You better tell Amy that you love her soon or else." Rouge threatened. Sonic sweat dropped. "Well Rouge I love her I really do but I don't know how to say it." Sonic said. "JUST SAY IT!" Rouge yelled. "Ok." Sonic said as he headed back to the kitchen. Sonic went into the Kitchen and found out that Amy was pulverizing Knuckles. "Ames don't do that!" Sonic said as he restrained her.

"Why? He hurt Rouge!" Amy said. "Well this is why." Sonic said as he kissed her on the lips. Amy was completly shocked. Sonic backed away. "Amy I love you." Sonic said. Amy started to get tears in her eyes. "W-W-W-W-What did you say?" Amy asked with tears falling down her face. "Amy I love you!" Sonic yelled. "OH SONIKKU I LOVE YOU TOO!" Amy yelled even louder.

Amy and Sonic went into a loving embrace. "Aww.." Knuckles said. "Well sorry about Amy attacking you Knuckles but, I gotta run with Amy!" Sonic said as he ran off with Amy. Knuckles went back into the living room. "Knuckies, I think we just made a happy couple." Rouge said with a smile. "Yep." Knuckles reply was. Knuckles kissed Rouge and Rouge kissed back.

**Well... That's that! Sorry KnuckRouge fans! But I had to put Sonic and Amy in there. Read and Review! PLEASE!**


	5. Recovery!

**A Theif? Or a Lover? **

**I Do Not Take Flames. Remeber this.**

**I Respect All SEGA characters and Their makers. **

**I take sugusstions to Any stories.**

**Oh and one more thing. I'm sorry I have 4 stories to keep up with with so much homework.**

**Chapter: 5**

After their kiss Knuckles went into the kitchen. He had made some chicken. "Here you go Rouge!" Knuckles said as he gave her the chicken. "Anything else?" he asked. "Can you turn the T.V. On?" Rouge asked. "Sure." Knuckles said as he smiled. "Thanks Knuckies. I love you." Rouge said. "I love you to." Knuckels said as he went back into the kitchen.

Knuckles came back with a Pepsi and some Sierra Mist. "Here you go!" Knuckles said as he gave her the Sierra Mist. "Aww... Thanks Knuckies!" Rouge said as she kissed him. "Your welcome." Knuckles said as he sat down and sat on the couch. Rouge laid her head on Knuckles' shoulder. She loved being close to him. Knuckles laughed.

Rouge finished eating and Knuckles put her plate up. He sat back down on the couch. Rouge leaned on him and slowly fell asleep. Knuckles laughed again. He got a blanket and a 2 pillows. He put one on the arm of the couch and he laid down. He put one on his stomach and put Rouge's head on his stomach and fell asleep as he cuddeled up with her.

Rouge was dreaming about her childhood.

_Flashback/Dream_

_It was a dark night Rouge was 6 she had noone to be cared by. Noone took her in. She sat alone crying on a rock on Angel Island._

_She heard someone coming in her direction she stopped crying and hid quickly. It was Knuckles. "Hm... I thought I heard something here." he said. "Oh well..." Knuckles said as he was about to run but Rouge bursted out with tears again. Knuckles walked over to her. "Hey are you lost? Are you ok?" Knuckles asked. "No. Just leave me alone! Nobody cares what will happen to me! Nobody.." Rouge said. Knuckles hugged Rouge. "It's ok. I care. Would you like to stay the night?" Knuckles asked with a smile. _

_"R-R-Really?" Rouge asked. "Well if you don't mind." Knuckles said as he smiled. "Thanks!" Rouge said as she jumped up and hugged him. "What's your name?" Knuckles asked. "Rouge. What's yours?" Rouge asked. "Everyone calls me Knuckles" Knuckles said. "Come on it's gona rain soon let's get inside." Knuckles said._

_End Flashback/Dream_

Rouge slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the living room. She looked behind her. She was on Knuckles stomach who was also asleep. "_He's so cute when he sleeps!" _Rouge thought. "_I really have so much to thank him for." _Rouge also said as she kissed him. He woke up. "Hey beautiful." Knuckles said as he kissed back. "Good morning Knuckies." Rouge said. Knuckles got up and put Rouge's head down on the pillow. "I'm going to check up on the Master Emerald so I'll be right back." Knuckles said. "Ok, Hurry back!" Rouge said.

Knuckles went to the Master Emerald. "Master Emerald I need to talk." Knuckles said. "Let me guess. It has to do with the bat." the M.E. said. "How did you know?" Knuckles asked. "I can read your mind and let me say one thing. Under NO circumstances will you marry that bat. It is against your clan's law." the M.E. said. "Well if you haven't noticed there aren't any more Echidnas around anymore!" Knuckles yelled. "Well I will not allow this." the M.E. said. "You? I don't care about you! I love Rouge and i'm gonna make her mine!" Knuckles yelled as he ran off. "*sigh* "Well, now it's not going to be a tradition anymore." The M.E. said.

**SELFISH JEWEL!  
**

Knuckles ran off of the island and glided off to the Jewelery store. "Hello. Welcome to Rod's jewelery. How may I help you?" the manager asked. "Your Rob? I need to find an engagement ring." Knuckles said. "Ok but there is someone else back there as well if you don't mind." Rob said. ob led Knuckles to the back room and to the engagement rings. Knuckles was shocked. Sonic was there. "Uh.. Hey Knuckles? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked nervously. "Well I should be asking you the same!" Knuckles said. "I can't lie to you. I'm gonna propose to Amy!" Sonic said. "Wow. I'm gonna propose to Rouge!" Knuckles said.

"Wow! Where here for the same reason!" Sonic said as he let out a small laugh. Knuckles and Sonic got their engagement rings and left. "Ok one thing. Neither of us were here." Knuckles said. "Agreed." Sonic said. They both went their seperate ways. Knuckles had entered his home and found Rouge sleeping on the couch. He ran upstairs and quickly hid the ring.

Rouge heard him slam his door and she woke up. "Knuckies?" Rouge asked. "Yea! I'm coming down!" Knuckles said as he glided down the stairs. "Hey there Knuckies!" Rouge said. "Hey Rouge! How was your nap?" Knuckles asked. "It was good and Knuckles? Can I say something to you?" Rouge asked. Knuckles sat down next to her and said, "Ok." "Well Knuckles I have to thank you." Rouge said. "For what?" Knuckles said. "For everything that you had done for me. Taking care for me that day when I was 6, and giving me a reason to live." Rouge said.

"I remeber that day. You looked so depressed and I couldn't stand to see you cry." Knuckles said. "Wait! A reason to live?" Knuckles asked with a lot of concern. "Well before I met you I had told you this already but my mother and father had died. I had nowhere else to go. Noone to love, and Noone that loved me. I was going to end my life." Rouge said as she started crying. "I never knew that Rouge! I' am so sorry that I didn't meet you earlier!" Knuckles said as he hugged Rouge and kissed her. "Oh Knuckies! I love you so much!" Rouge said. "I love you to Rouge." Knuckles said as he tried to comfort her.

"Knuckles promise me that you wont ever leave me!" Rouge said as she looked up while still crying. "I promise that I will never leave you no matter what happens." Knuckles said as he kissed her. Rouge cried for a half an hour. Knuckles was there comferting her will all of his might.

"Rouge. I need to make a call I'll be right back." Knuckles said as he went into the kitchen. Knuckles picked up the phone and dialed a number.

Knuckles: Hey Tails!

Tails: Hey Knuckles! How are you?

Knuckles: Well I am good but can I take off Rouge's leg casts yet?

Tails: Sure! But be careful when she walkes!

Knuckles: Ok. Thanks Tails!

Knuckles hangs up. He goes back to Rouge who is still red-eyed. He hands her a tissue. "Thanks Knuckies." Rouge said as she accepted it. "Ok I'm going to take your leg casts off now but stand still. Ok?" Knuckles said. "Ok." Rouge replied. Knuckles took off her leg casts. "Whoa! I'm feeling wobbly now!" Rouge said as she fell. Knuckles caught her. "Come on. We should probably get some rest." Knuckles said as he helped her walk to his room and got in bed.

"Hey Knuckies!" Rouge said as she yawned. "Yea?" Knuckles asked. "Can we..um... Can we do it soon?" Rouge asked. Knuckles said "Yes. Maybe even tommrrow!" Rouge fell asleep and so did Knuckles they both fell asleep dreaming of each other.

**Read and Review!**


	6. Proposal

**A Theif? Or a Lover? **

**I Do Not Take Flames. Remeber this.**

**I Respect All SEGA characters and Their makers. **

**I take sugusstions to Any stories.**

**Apoligies, Apoligies, Apoligies. Ok I'm guessing that you get it.**

**Chapter: 6**

Rouge woke up and saw that she was snuggled into Knuckles chest. She blushed. Knuckles slowly woke up. "Hey there beautiful." Knuckles said as he kissed Rouge. "Hi Knuckies." Rouge said. Knuckles carried Rouge to the living room and set her down. "Knuckies I can walk now, you know." Rouge said as she giggled. "I know but I just want to hold you." Knuckles said. "Aww.. You're so sweet.. Can I help you make breckfast? Pretty please?" Rouge asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." Knuckles said as he kissed her and carried her to the kitchen. "What do you want?" Knuckles asked. "Um... Eggs and bacon?" Rouge asked. "Ok." Knuckles said. He opened his fridge and pulled out eggs and bacon. As he began to cook it Rouge asked. "What can I help you with?" "Can you finish making the bacon? I need to make orange juice." Knuckles said. "Sure Knuckies." Rouge said. "Thanks." Knuckles said as he ran out the door.

Nobody knew it but Knuckles had a private garden. It had everything from apples to zuchinni. He picked 10 oranges. Then Knuckles ran back inside. "Where'd you get those?" Rouge asked. "I'll show you later." Knuckles said as he started juicing them.

The eggs and bacon were ready and Rouge sat down. "Here you go!" Knuckles said as he handed her a glass of orange juice. "Thanks Knuckies!" Rouge said happily.

"So Rouge, wanna go out for dinner?" Knuckles asked. "Are you asking me out on a date?" Rouge asked. "Yes I am." Knuckles said nervously. They slowly ate their breckfast as Rouge yawned. "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when were about to leave." Knuckles said. "Ok." Rouge said with a smile.

Rouge went to Knuckles' room and fell asleep. Knuckles was planning the night for him and Rouge.

_Rouge's dreams_

_"Wake up!" a voice shouted to her. "Huh?" Rouge said as she woke up. "Who's there!" Rouge threatened. "I am the Master_ _Emerald." The M.E. said. "I did not appriciate your attemps to steal me. Neither do I with Knuckles loving you." the M.E. said. "So what? He's his ow ma so let him do what he wants!" Rouge said. "I am but I need to know if you really love him instead of getting close to him to steal me." the M.E. said. _

_Two pits of lava appeared. One had a gem hanging above it. The other had Knuckles hanging above it. "Take your pick. The gem represents all of the jewelery in the world. Knuckles represents Knuckles." the M.E. said. The rope that was holding them both dissappeared. Rouge had to act fast. She quickly ran over to Knuckles and saved him. She untied him. "Well you have showed your faith." the M.E. said. Then everything went white so Rouge woke up._

_End Dream_

"What the hell was that about?" Rouge asked herself. She heard the door shut. She went into the living room and it was Knuckles. "Ready to go Rouge?" Knuckles. "Wait! I need to stop by my house to get my clothes!" Rouge said. "Ok. Let me get dressed first then." Knuckles said as he put on a black tuxeduo. "Wow! Look at that piece of work there!" Rouge said seducivly. "Thanks Rouge." Knuckles said. "Oh crap! I almost forgot something!" Knuckles said as he ran back to his room and opened his drawer. He pulled out a small box and slipped it into his tuxedo.

He gave Rouge her normal dress and they left for Rouge's house. They held hands all the way there. There were some "Aww..." and when they kissed someone whisteled. Then Knuckles picked Rouge up bridal style and ran to her house. They entered Rouge's home and Knuckles put Rouge down. "Thanks Knuckies!" Rouge said as she kissed him and ran upstairs. Knuckles sat down on her couch and thought, "Ok. Knuckles, tonight's the night your gonna say it." Just then Rouge came down in a sparkling black dress.

"WOW!" Knuckles said drooling a bit. "*giggle* How do I look?" Rouge asked with a smile. "The most beautiful thing in the world.." Knuckles said slowly. "R-Really?" Rouge asked. "Yes." Knuckles replied with a blush. "Aww.. I love you Knuckies!" Rouge said. "I love you more than life itself Rouge." Knuckles said as he kissed her. "Me too Knuckies. Me too." Rouge said as she kissed him.

Knuckles and Rouge left for the restraunt that Knuckles had made reservations for. "Welcome to the.. Knuckles!" the waiter said. "Do I know you?" Knuckles said. "Well if you have short term memory loss then you don't!" the waiter said. "You look farmiliar but remind me." Knuckles said with a hand to his chin wondering. "I'll be your waiter for tonight Knuckles." the waiter continued. "Ok. I have to try to remeber your name. It's on the tip of my toung." Knuckles said.

"Come on Knuckles you met me yesterday! At the... Oh I get it now!" the waiter said. "Oh yea! Rod! I didn't know that you worked here as well!" Knuckles said. "Well Holding two jobs down is hard but it's a challenge and I love Challanges!" Rod said.

"What can I get ya?" Rod asked. "Well I'd like a Pepsi." Knuckles said. "Can I have a Pepsi as well?" Rouge said. "Sure!" Rod said as he walked away. "What was he talking about?" Rouge asked. "Nothing." Knuckles without trying to give a grin.

Rod came back without the drinks and said. "Knuckles we had a mixup this isn't your table but I am still your waiter. Follow me." Rod said as Knuckles and Rouge got up and followed him. He led them to a private room. "Well here is your table." Rod said as he showed a single table with a candle.

Knuckles and Rouge walked over to the table and Rod whispered to Knuckles. "Just to make it less embaressing." "Thanks Rod." Knuckles said. Rod left and a minute later brought back their drinks. "Here you go! Are you ready to order?" Rod asked. "Yes. I'll have some steak please." Knuckles said. "I want grilled chicken please." Rouge said. "Ok. It will be ready in a half and hour." Rod said as he left.

"Knuckies, did Rod or whatever his name was do this on purpose?" Rouge asked. "I think he did." Knuckles said. "Aww.. he is nice." Rouge said while getting lost in his eyes. "Rouge there is something that i've been meaning to ask you." Knuckles said as he was thinking. '_Knuckles! If you don't say it now I will Literally kill you!' _"Yes. My Knuckies?" Rouge said. "Well with all of this time we spent together. My love for you has only grown stronger so..." Knuckles said as he got down on his knee and pulled out a velvet box and opened it.

"Will you marry me?" Knuckles said. "Oh Knuckies! I've always wanted you to say those words!" Rouge said as she started crying. "YES KNUCKLES YES I WILL!" Rouge said as tears began to stream down her face and she jumped on Knuckles and buried her face into it.

"Rouge, you have made me the happiset Echid.. no happiest man alive!" Knuckles said as he lifted her head and kissed it. "Oh Knuckies! I love you so much! Rouge said. "I love you too Rouge." Knuckles said. Rouge was still crying into Knuckles chest when Rod came back in. "Hm... By the way she's cuddling up to you, either one of her family members died or you just proposed." Rod said like he didn't know anything.

Knuckles and Rouge ate their food and Knuckles paid the bill. Then they walked home with Rouge laying her head on Knuckles shoulder. She squealed when he picked her up and started to run. Rouge snuggled into his chest. Knuckles let out a laugh. He ran as fast as he can while going up to Angel Island.

Knuckles arrived at his house. He sat down on the couch but Rouge was still snuggling with him. "You can let go now." Knuckles said softly. "But I don't wanna! It's so warm." Rouge said burying her face into his chest. Knuckles laughed and brought her face to his and they kissed.

"Knuckies?" Rouge asked. "Yes my darling?" Knuckles said in a deep voice. "Can we do it now?" she said with an innocent voice. "I think you've waited long enough so, yes." Knuckles said with a smile. "Yay!" Rouge said as she grabbed Knuckles arm and started to run upstairs.

**MUHAHAHAHA! I am so evil aren't I? Don't worry. The next chapter will be coming son so...**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**REMEBER NO FLAMES!**


	7. Lemon

**The Day**

**I be Back PEOPLES! Sorry 'bout my earlier spelling corrections.**

**I Do Not Take Flames. Remeber this.**

**I Respect All SEGA characters and Their makers. **

**I take sugusstions to Any stories.**

**Chapter: 7**

**LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! PEOPLE UNDER 16 SKIP TO PART WHERE IT SAYS END LEMON.**

Knuckles and Rouge went to Knuckles bedroom and closed the door. Knuckles took his shoes off and Rouge took all of her clothes off. As Knuckles turned around to see a naked Rouge lying in a sexy position his nose bled and he almost fainted. "*giggle* You like?" Rouge asked. "Everything." Knuckles said as he walked closer to her and got on the bed.

Rouge kissed Knuckles. They made out. Knuckles slid his tounge on the bottom of Rouge's lip. Rouge gave him acess. Their tounges danced gracefully together for so long that neither Knuckles nor Rouge knew how long it was. They both backed off, breathless. Slowly Rouge slid her fingers down where Knuckles erect manhood was. Knuckles gasped. "Did I hurt you?" Rouge asked. "No. It feels good don't stop." Knuckles said. Rouge started rubbing it. "AH!" Knuckles yelled.

Rouge wanted to torture him so she licked the tip of his manhood. She then stopped. "Why did you sto!" Knuckles said as Rouge continued to lick his manhood. "OH! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Knuckles yelled. Then Rouge started to suck on it. "!" Knuckles moaned. Then Rouge took all of his manhood in. She sucked on it with her head bobbing. "AAHHH! PLEASE DON'T STOP ROUGE!" Knuckles yelled as Rouge stopped. "You are evil aren't you?" Knuckles said. Rouge laughed and conitnued to suck on it.

"AHH! ROUGE! I'M GONNA CUM!" Knuckles yelled as Rouge sped up her head sucking on his manhood. "AHH ROUGE!" Knuckles yelled as he shot his seed into Rouge's mouth. Rouge gulped up all of his cum. She licked her lips. "Mmm. Knuckles you taste good!" Rouge said as she kissed Knuckles on the lips.

"Well I need to thank you." Knuckles said as he gave and evil look and trailed kisses down her body. He stopre when he reaches her breasts. He slowly licked them. "OH Knuckles!" Rouge moaned. Knuckles then sucked on her breasts for a little bit longer. He then trailed kisses down to her flower.

He licked her flower. "AHH! Knuckles please don't stop!" Rouge said as she pulled his head into her flower. Knuckles then licked her flower causing her to moan even more. He then stuck his fingers into her flower. "AHH! KNUCKLES THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" Rouge yelled.

Rouge then screamed, "KNUCKLES I'M GONNA CUM!" Knuckles then buried his face into her flower. "KNUCKLES!" Rouge said as she cummed. She was panting heavily. "Just...Give...Me...A...Minute..." was all Rouge could say. Knuckles nodded and laid by her with his Manhood extremly erect now.

Rouge kissed Knuckles, A sign that she was ready. Knuckles nodded and positioned himself in front of her flower. "Are you sure?" Knuckles asked. "Yes Knuckies." Rouge said. Knuckles pushed his manhood into her flower until he reached her hymen. "Ready?" Knuckles asekd. "Yep!" Rouge said as she got ready for the pain that was about to happen.

Knuckles broke her hymen in one thrust causing Rouge to scream in pain with tears coming down her face. Knuckles kissed her. He began to thrust himself into her slowly. "KNUCKLES THIS FEELS SO GOOD! PLEASE GO FASTER!" Rouge yelled. Knuckles did as he was told and sped himself up a lot. Rouge was moaning words of pleasure. "KNUCKLES GO AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Rouge said as Knuckles went to his limits.

"KNUCKLES I'M GONNA CUM!" Rouge said. "ME TOO ROUGE!" Knuckles yelled.

"KNUCKLES!" Rouge yelled as she cummed. "ROUGE!" Knuckles yelled as he pulled himself out of her and cummed on her stomach. They both lie breathlessly on the bed together. "W...Why didn't you cum in me?" Rouge asked. "I don't think it's wise to have children just yet." Knuckles said as he hugged Rouge and they both fell asleep.

**Lemon End. Well Story End!**

**Superlol20: There ya go you um.. perverts?**

**Knuckles: You might be just writing about that.**

**Rouge:I'm not complaining Knuckies. (winks at Superlol20)**

**Superlol20: (creeped out) Ook... Well, Read and Review!**

**Knuckles: Oh and no flames please. Just because Rouge and I were making love dosen't give you the right to make fun of us!**


	8. What Just Happened?

**A Theif? Or A Lover?**

**I Do Not Take Flames. Remeber this.**

**I Respect All SEGA characters and Their makers. **

**I take sugusstions to Any stories.**

**Chapter: 8**

* * *

Rouge woke up noticing that she was naked sleeping with Knuckles. She blushed as she remebered last night. She decided to make Knuckles breckfast. Rouge slowly got off of his grasp and put a pillow in it's place. She walked downstairs and started cooking breckfast. She was happy that she was finally with Knuckles. "*sigh* Thank you." she said to noone in particular.

She had made breckfast and went upstairs only to find Knuckles still sleeping. "Wake up sleepyhead!" Rouge said lightly as she killed him on the lips. Knuckles eyes opened slowly. "...whooza? Oh mornin Rouge." Knuckles said as he yawned and kissed her. They walked downstaris in each others arms.

Knuckles sat down and Rouge gave him his food. "Here you go Knuckies." she said as she kissed him on the forehead. "Thanks Rouge!" Knuckles said as he started globbering the food down. When he finished he noticed that Rouge was naked. His member because into view. "Um... Rouge? Are you gonna get dressed today?" Knuckles asked. Rouge blushed madly and ran upstairs. She then came downstairs in her clothes. "Sorry about that Knuckles, guess I forgot." Rouge said. "It's ok, I like it." Knuckles said.

"Oh really?" Rouge said in a sexy voice that sent shivers down Knuckles spine. He kissed her. She kissed back. Rouge moaned. Knuckcles let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?" Rouge asked with her 'Why did we stop?' expression on her face. "You sound so cute when you moan." Knuckles said. Rouge giggled and sat on Knuckles lap. "So Rouge what do you wanna do today?" Knuckles asked. "Let's go visit Sonic and Amy." Rouge said.

"Ok. But after that I want to go to Tails to see how your wings are coming along." Knuckles said as Rouge grabbed his hand and ran out of the door. Rouge was heading toward the edege of the island as Knuckles picked her up bridal style and ran off and glided to safety.

Rouge had her face buried into Knuckles chest the whole time. Knuckles laughed. "Wanna walk or let me carry you?" he asked. "Carry me" she said softly as she snuggled into Knuckles chest even harder. Knuckles sweatdropped. He was trying to say it sarcastically but it didn't come out right.

So he walked throught Station Square with Rouge and his arms and everybody staring and saying "Aww.. Isn't that cute?" Knuckles quickly got embarresed and ran as fast as he could. He knocked on Sonic's door and put Rouge down. Sonic opened the door. "Hey guys!" he said. "What's up Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "Is Amy here?" Rouge asked.

"I'm fine and Amy is here. Come on in!" Sonic said as he opened the door and Rouge found Amy and started telling her about last night and this morning. "Uhh... Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "Yea?" he asked back. "Don't be surprised if Amy want's to do it or is naked tommrrow morning." Knuckles said. "Um... Why?" Sonic asked. "Well... Rouge and I did it last night and she's telling Amy about it I suppose." Knuckles said.

Sonic sweatdropped. "Thanks for the warning." he said. Knuckles and Sonic sat down on the couch and watched T.V. while Rouge and Amy were talking about last night, recent events, and other...things...

"So Knuckles, When is your wedding?" Sonic asked. "I think that were gonna plan it tommrrow. So I have no clue." Knuckles said. "Well if you want we can help you guys out with the details and what not!" Sonic said. "Thanks." Knuckles said.

There was a sudden bright flash of light that knocked everybody unconcious. A figure appeared out of it. It was covered completly in darkness. "Well. If I had heard enough that would be it.. Time to cause this world a little mischief eh?" the figure said. He looked over to Sonic and Knuckles.

"So these are my enemies. Hm... interesting to say the least. Well! Time to get everything planned." the figure said as it dissapated. There was a loud evil laugh, worse than Eggman's came out of nowhere.

Everyone slowly regained conciousness. "What the hell was that?" Knuckles asked. "I don't know but whatever it is I don't like it." Sonic said. Amy and Rouge quickly ran into the living room and hugged them and cried onto their shoulders. "What was that Sonikku? I'm scared!" Amy said as she cried into Sonic's shoulder.

"Me too Knuckles!" Rouge said as she cried into Knuckles shoulder. They both sighed and hugged Amy and Rouge back both saying, " Shhh...It'll all be ok guys.." before they all fell asleep on the couches.

**The next chapter will be a lot longer and eh... a ton of action!**

**Sonic: WHOO! Finally something to do!**

**Amy: Hey! What about me Sonikku?**

**Sonic: Oh yea! Sorry!**

**Knuckles: All right! More action!**

**Rouge: Well... *sigh* it was good while it lasted.**

**Superlol20: Hey guys!**

**Everbody: Hey! What the hell just happened?**

**Superlol20: That is for me to know and you to find out next chapter. Read and Review!**

**Sonic: Flame this story and I swear i'll...**

**Knuckles: Incinerate you.**


	9. Donovich

**A Theif? Or A Lover?**

I Do Not Take Flames. Remeber this.

**I Respect All SEGA characters and Their makers. **

**I take sugusstions to Any stories.**

**Chapter: 9**

A shadow stood up on top of the tallest building in Staion Square. "Hm. Should I start now?" he asked himself. "Let's give them a warning." he said as he shot black goo from his hand. "Yes master?" it said emotionlessly. "Go to Sonic and Knuckles and tell them to go to Station Square Park at 3:00 P.M. exactly. Then report back to me. And bring some hostages too. That would be lovely." he said. The black goo dissappeared.

Sonic and Knuckles were trying to discuss the anomaly that just happened. Just then a black mist appeared into the room. A second later the black goo appeared. Sonic and Knuckles got up into their fighting stance. "I am a messanger. My master tells me that you must meet him at 3:00 P.M. at the Station Square Park." the black goo said. He shot more black goo from his arms and it got a hold of Amy and Rouge.

Amy had left her hammer at home and Rouge can't fly so they couldn't fight. Sonic and Knuckles sprang into action kicking and punching the black goo from Amy and Rouge. Then the black goo said, "If you want them follow my instructions." Then he dissappeared. Amy and Rouge along with it. "SHIT!" Sonic yelled. "We gotta get there!" Knuckles said. "Ok let me call Tails. Maybe he can help." Sonic said as he pulled out his cell phone and called Tails.

Sonic: TAILS!

Tails: OW! Why did you yell?

Sonic: Sorry. Meet at Station Square Park at 3:00 P.M. Bring something to fight with.

Sonic hung up and ran out the door with Knuckles folowing him.

They arrived at Station Square Park at 2:40 P.M. Tails came by flying on his X Tornado. "Hey Sonic! Why did you want me to come here?" Tails asked. "You'll find out." Sonic said. Suddenly a gigantic ceerie clock faced them and it showed the second, the milisecond, the minute, and the hour handle. It all stopped at 3. The whole area was filled with black mist. Everybody was frighetened besides Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. A shadow appeared.

"I take it you're the Sonic Team. No?" the Shadow asked. "Yes. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY AMY!" Sonic yelled. "Ah. How rude of me. My name is Donovich." **A/N: I think That Donovich is an Italian name.** "But you may call me Don." Donovich added. "WHERE'S AMY!" Sonic yelled as his fur began to deepen in color. His eyes began to turn completly white. Knuckles and Tails were terrified when Sonic transformed into Dark Sonic. Donovich was the only one to be calm.

"Ah yes the young ladies. If you wish to see them then so shall it be." Donovich said. He snapped his fingers. A cage appeared and Amy and Rouge were in it and crying. Knuckles and Tails ran over to it. "ROUGE!" he yelled. He hugged her through the bars. "Knuckies! Help! I'm scared!" rouge said as she cried into Knuckles arms.

Amy saw Sonic getting a deeper shade of blue. Going towards Jet Black. "Sonikku!" Amy yelled. Sonic turned towards her and ran over towards he bars. He kissed her through the bars and stood back. He put all of his energy into one kick and landed it on the bars. It wouldn't budge. "The only way to break that is for me to return it to it's normal state Sonic." Donovich said. "Sonikku don't do anything rash." Amy said. Sonic only turned Jet Black. Knuckles also turned a darker shade of red. He turned black in less than a minute. **A/N: No I am not resist.**

Tails was terrified. His two best friends were turning to their Dark Sides. Then Donovich teleported to the young fox. "May I have the pleasure of your name?" Donovich asked. "Miles Prower!" Tails said getting into his fighting stance. Donovich laughed "My my! You are quite rambuncitious fellow aren't you?" he added. This only made Tails more angry.

Donovich then teleported back to Knuckles and Sonic. "Well then fine genteman. I will put up a propasition for you. You win and I let Amy and Rouge free. You lose and... you die." Donovich said. "What's the challenge? Sonic yelled with his devil voice.

"Beat me. But Let's make this more fair. Eh?" he said as he put his two arms out and black goo fell off of both of his arms. They both took the shape of him. "Well shall we get started?" he asked. Sonic didn't waste any time. Neither did Knuckles. They both went to attack Donovich's counterparts. He then teleported over to Tails. "Hm... I guess I should be giving you a cahllenge as well. Oh! Here!" he yelled as he willed a gigantic bomb into the world. "Disarm it. You have 15 minutes." he said before going back to the fight.

Sonic was pissed off. Everytime that he hit the blob of goo it dissapated and reformed. Knuckles was having the same problem. Then Amy yelled "Sonic! He can't be hit by water!" Sonic felt himself go crazy. He was afraid of water, yes. But this was his only way to defeat him. Knuckles on the other hand dug a hole down to the water table and threw his figure down it.

There was a loud *HISS* and a scream. "One down" he said. Donovich was impressed to say the least. Sonic threw the other doppleganger into the hole. It was folowed by another *HISS* and another scream. Donovich clapped his hands. "Very well done boys! But sadly, those were less than .1 of my power." he said as he jumped down from his platform he had created and expanded 12 sizes. "Bring it on!" he said. Sonic was quick. He landed a blow but on the other attempt his foot was taken and he was thrown into the ocean, which was about a mile away.

"SONIKKU!" Amy yelled. Sonic came back a minute later coughing and shaking his fur off and rushing back to the fight. Where was Knuckles? Knuckles was 20 feet down digging a circle around Donovich's location. He suddenly burst up under him and lamded a blow to his head. Causing him to stumble into the 20 foot hole. He jumped out only to fight them again.

Tails was as nervous as hell. He had only seen this technology once before. And that was when Eggman decided that it would be funny to drop a high tch bomb in the center of the town. Tails knew that if he screwed up they all would be screwed. "Come on! Come on!" Tails said as he was trying to remeber which of the 54 cords to cut. He took a random guess but not before saying "Here goes everything!" before cutting the cord. He cut it only to find out that he cut the right cord. He let out a large sigh of relif. Then he noticed that the bomb was sending shrapnel through it and electricity.

Tails had gotten shocked and cut to the point where his fur was a bit bloody.

By now Donovich was on his last legs. Sonic kept on punching him on the side and on the face. Knuckles was cutting his face, legs, arms, and his stomach with his spikes on his gloves. Donovich fell onto his knees and then onto his arms and then fell completly. "Well gents. You have won fair and square. Here you go." he said as he released Amy and Rouge. Amy calmed Sonic down by kissing him and saying I love you so much! Knuckles was the same with Rouge.

Tails had sat back as he noticed that Donovich was next to him. "Good show young lad." he said before dissappearing. "What the hell was that all about?" Tails yelled. Comso had walked by and noticed that Tails was all bloody. She ran up to him. "Oh my god Tails! Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm in a lot of pain right now." Tails said weakly. Then Cosmo kissed him on the lips and said "I love you so much Tails! I have ever since I first saw you!" "I have as well Cosmo!" Tails said as he kissed Cosmo. Everybody had just noticed a bloody Tails next to a crying Cosmo. Sonic ran over to his fox brother.

"Let's get you to a hospital Tails!" Sonic said as he picked up Tails. "Wait Sonic!" Comso said. "I gotta get Tails to a hospital!" Sonic said. "I want to come as well!" she said. "Alright hold on!" Sonic said as he ran off to the hospital with Tails and Cosmo. Sonic almost broke the hospital doors open. The front desk manager yelled for a doctor.

Tails was immediatly put into a surgery room and was having surgery on him for his wounds. Amy and the others arrived. They saw Cosmo crying and Sonic next to her patting her on the back. "It's gonna be ok Cosmo. Tails is just gonna be fine." Sonic answered. Amy sat down next to Sonic and hugged him. Rouge and Knuckles sat down next to Cosmo. An hour later a doctor arrived. "Alright Miles is stiched up and sleeping." "Can we see him?" Sonic asked. "I will allow two people to see him. He needs his rest." the doctor said.

Cosmo and Sonic entered Tails' room and found him conected to many life functions. There was the heart moniter, the IV, the blood pack, etc. Comso cried at the sight of this. She went up to Tails's side and kissed him on the lips. "Please be ok Tails." she said weakly. Sonic went up to Tails on the other side of him and ruffled his fur. "It's alright little buddy." Sonic said. "Sonic?" Cosmo asked. "Yea?" he replied. "I don't wanna leave Tails." she said. "I'll tell the doctor but try to be quiet." Sonic said.

Sonic told the doctor and the doctor allowed it. Sonic went back to his friends where Amy was crying into her hands and Rouge was crying into Knuckles shoulder. "What happened? Is he ok? Where's Cosmo?" everybody asked. "Tails' is fine. Cosmo wanted to spend the night next to him." Sonic said. Amy and Sonic left. So did Knuckles and Rouge.

When they got home Knuckles and Rouge took a shower together and washed each other. Then they got into beed and Rouge snuggled up into Knuckles and kissed him. "Goodnight, my love." she said as she fell asleep on his chest. "Goodnight Rouge." Knuckles said as he fell asleep.

**I know I know It was more Sonic and Amy and Cosmo and Tails. **

**Knuckles: Yes it was.**

**Rouge: Why do you hate us so much?**

**Superlol20: I don't! I just thought that it would be a good turnover if a battle happened. And Knuckles, last chapter you seemed psyched about it.**

**Knuckles: Ok. Ok. I give.**

**Rouge: As long as you focus on Knuckies and I for most of the next chapter.**

**Superlol20: Ooook?**


	10. He Fainted!

**A Theif? Or A Lover?**

**I Do Not Take Flames. Remeber this.**

**I Respect All SEGA characters and Their makers. **

**I take sugusstions to Any stories.**

**Chapter: 10**

Knuckles woke up and saw Rouge purring in his arms. He let out a small chuckle and kissed Rouge on the lips. "Hey Knuckies." Rouge said. "Hey Rouge." Knuckles said as he got up and went downstaris. He started to make breckfast for him and Rouge. Rouge came downstairs and kissed Knuckles on the lips. "Let me make breckfast honey." she said.

Knuckles obliged because he was still sore from yesterday's fight. "Ugh..." he said. "Are you ok Knuckies?" Rouge asked. Knuckles fainted. "KNUCKIES!" Rouge yelled. Rouge acted quickly Tails was out of commission for now so she couldnt call him now. She picked up Knuckles and carried him to his bed. Rouge didn't know what to do. She pulled out her phone and called Amy.

Amy: *Yawn* Rouge?

Rouge: Amy are you with Sonic?

Amy: Yes. Why do you sound so serious?

Rouge: Knuckles fainted. He just fainted. Go get Sonic out of bed and get over here NOW! I don't know what to do.

Amy: Oh my god! SONIKKU!

Rouge hung up and felt for a pulse by Knuckles' neck. There was a faint one. Rouge just had to wait until Sonic was here. Sonic arived with Amy. "Where's Knuckles?" Sonic asked. "In the room." Rouge said. Sonic ran to Knuckles room and picked him up. He said "Go to the hospital I'll take him there." and with that Sonic was gone. Rouge immediatly grabbed her things and ran after Sonic with Amy right behind Rouge.

Sonic arrived in the hospital and doctors were already there but they were talking. One of the doctors said "Follow me." then they reached the room and Sonic put Knuckles down. "What happened?" the doctor said. "I'm not sure. His fiancee told me that he just passed out." Sonic said. The doctor hooked Knuckles up to a pulse machiene. "He is alive. But his pulse isn't steady. He is under a ton of stress or his body was injured." the doctor said.

Rouge then opened the door, saw Knuckles, and ran up to him, crying. "Oh Knuckies! Please be ok!" Rouge said. Knuckles gave a groan and his eyes squinted. He opened his eyes and saw people. "Who are you? Who am I? Where am I?" Knuckles asked. "Uh... This is bad. The stress may have caused Amensia." the doctor said. Rouge ran up to Knuckles and hugged him and kissed him on the lips.

"Alright I give. Who is this sexy looking bat?" Knuckles said. Rouge blushed. "Your fiancee." Rouge said as she put her hand in view of Knuckles. "Wow. Your my fiancee?" Knuckles said. Rouge nodded. "I must be really lucky." Knuckles said. "Who are the rest of you guys?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic and Amy stepped up. "Uh... Knuckles you ok?" Sonic asked. "Who's Knuckles?" Knuckles asked. "You." Amy said. "You guys look like a good couple." Knuckles said. **A/N: OH REALLY?**

Both Sonic and Amy blushed at this comment. Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek. "Knuckles. I'm Sonic. And This is Amy." Sonic said. "Alright. But what's the sexy bat's name?" Knuckles asked. Rouge cuddled up to him and purred. "I'm Rouge." she said. "Hm... Rouge eh? Pretty name." Knuckles said. Rouge blushed. She kissed him on the lips and hugged him. Knuckles hugged back. But only in confusion.

"Um... are we really going to be married?" Knuckles asked. "Yep. My Knuckies." Rouge said. "I am really lucky." Knuckles said. The doctor came in. "Do I know you as well?" Knuckles asked. "No. I am the doctor at this place." he said. "Oh." Knuckles said. "Alright. Is anybody related to him?" the doctor asked. "I am going to be married to him in a few weeks." Rouge said as she stepped up.

Rouge signed some papers and Knuckles got out of the hospital. Amy and Sonic brought him home. "Wow! I live here!" Knuckles said. "Yep. With me." Rouge said as she kissed him on the cheek. Knuckles laughed. Rouge grabbed his hand and walked inside. Rouge brought him into the living room and sat him down on the couch. "Lay down Knuckies i'll make you some lunch." Rouge said as she swayed her hips and walked into the kitchen.

Knuckles laid down and was thinking. "_Man I have a great life. I have a house, good friends, and above all else, a wife to be that loves me._" Knuckles thought. He closed his eyes only for them to be opened by Rouge kissing him on the lips. "Hey there uh... whats your name again?" Knuckles asked. "It's Rouge silly!" Rouge said. "Oh yeah." Knuckles said. Rouge handed him a plate of food. She then turned on the T.V. and cuddled up to him.

Rouge purred lightly and Knuckles ate. After he was done he put the plate down and sat next to Rouge. "That was really good you know." Knuckles said as he sat back down to Rouge. "Thanks!" Rouge said smiling and cuddling up to Knuckles and purring again. "Why do you do that?" Knuckles asked. "You don't like it?" Rouge said. "No. I love it but why?" Knuckles asked.

"I feel comfertable when I am next to your warm body." Rouge said. Knuckles shrugged it and put her on his lap and laid down. "This better?" he asked. "Much." Rouge said as she kissed him on the lips. Rouge yawned. "Tired?" he asked. "Yes." Rouge's reply was. "Me as well." Knuckles said as he gave a fake yawn. "Lets get in bed." Rouge said. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bed.

Rouge crawled on to the bed and got under the covers. Knuckles did as well. Knuckles hugged Rouge and said, "I may not know who you fully are but I think I have to trust you." Knuckles said. "Good night sexy bat." Knuckles said. Rouge blushed at the comment and said, "Goodnight Knuckies."

* * *

**Rouge: ...WHY DID YOU DO THAT?**

**Superlol20: What you didn't like him calling you that?**

**Knuckles: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!**

**Rouge: That's why I didn't like it.**

**Superlol20: It'll wear off in the next chapter.**

**Rouge: For your sake it better.. (Growls fiercely)**

**Superlol20: Nothing scares me. (Pulls out grenade and pulls pin.) **

**Rouge: (grabbes Knuckles and runs.)**

**Superlol20: (looks at them running and laughes) Shh... It was a fake!**


	11. Remberance!

A Theif? Or A Lover?

**I Do Not Take Flames. Remeber this.**

**I Respect All SEGA characters and Their makers. **

**I take sugusstions to Any stories.**

**Chapter: 11**

Knuckles woke up and looked down. "Who is that?" he asked himself. "She's hot." he said. Knuckles climbed out of bed and wandered downstairs. "Where am I?" he asked himself. Knuckles was thinking that he was going crazy. He didn't know who he was, where he was, or who that bat was. The only thing that made him stay at the house was a small feeling to stay at the house. Knuckles looked around the house trying to find anything that looked farmiliar.

"Nothing." he said to himself. Knuckles really wanted to leave but again, something told him to stay in the house. Knuckles went upstairs and waited for the bat to wake up.

Rouge's eyes fluttered open about 2 minutes later. "Hi Knuckies." Rouge said to Knuckles who was looking at her. "Who's that?" Knuckles said. "Knuckles what are you saying?" Rouge asked. "Who am I? Where am I? And more importantly, Who are you?" Knuckles said. Rouge started crying. "You don't even remeber? Is your Amnesia that bad?" Rouge asked. "What's Amensia?" Knuckles asked. "Knuckles sit down and i'll tell you everything." Rouge asked.

"Your name is Knuckles. Mine is Rouge. Were getting married in a few weeks and this is your house." Rouge said as she showed her ring. "All right. You're my fiancee and this is my house. Yes?" Knuckles asked. "Yep!" Rouge said. "Well since were supposadly getting married in a few weeks then why haven't you moved in with me yet?" Knuckles asked.

"You haven't asked." Rouge said. "Allright. Will you move in with me?" Knuckles asked. Rouge ran up to Knuckles and hugged him. "Yes I will Knuckies." Rouge said as she kissed him.

"Hungry?" she asked. "Yes." Knuckles reply was. Rouge walked downstairs with Knuckles following her. "Do you want some help?" Knuckles asked. "No. I want you to rest Knuckies." Rouge said. Knuckles smiled and sat down on a nearby chair.

Rouge was making breckfast for Knuckles when there was a knock on the door. Knuckles walked up to it and opened it. It was a blue and pink hedgehog. "Who are you?" Knuckles asked. Rouge quickly ran up to the door and grabbed on to Knuckles. "Uh. Sorry. He seemed to forget a lot of things today." Rouge said. "Ah." the blue hedgehog said.

Knuckles was confused. "Knuckles this is Sonic and Amy." Rouge said. "OH!" Knuckles said. "Hi Knuckles feeling any better?" Sonic asked. "I really don't know to be honest." Knuckles said. "Aww.. Is my Knuckies not feeling well?" Rouge said. "Maybe..." Knuckles said. "Alright we just came up to check on you two! Bye!" Sonic said. "See ya Rouge!" Amy said. They left. "That was short." Knuckles said. "No kidding. Looks like they wanted to do something..." Rouge said as a grin appeared on her face.

Knuckles sat down and Rouge gave him the food she made him. "Here you go Knuckies! It's your faveorite!" Rouge said as she kissed his forehead. "Aren't you gonna eat?" Knuckles asked Rouge. "I'm just gonna get some coffee." Rouge said. "Alright." Knuckles said.

Rouge sat down with some coffee and Knuckles ate his breckfast. Knuckles finished eating and decided to ask Rouge something. "Hey Rouge, since were getting married, do we have kids already?" Knuckles asked. Rouge blushed. "No Knuckies." Rouge said. "Do you plan on having any?" Knuckles asked. "Yes. But only if you want to." Rouge said with her face turning really red.

Knuckles thought of something and said, "Sorry for asking. Might 'ave asked that too earky knowing that I don't know you much." Knuckles said. Rouge acted like nothing but inside this almost killed her. "Come on Knuckies let's go to the place where we first met. Maybe you'll remeber something." Rouge said knowing that the place will definately jog some memories.

Rouge grabbed Knuckles and went up to the Master Emerald altar. "Wow." Knuckles said. "That's a really big emerald." Knuckles said. _"Come Closer Knuckles..." _the Emerald said to Knuckles. Knuckles uneasily went up to the gem and touched it. Instantly all of his memories regained themselves. He passed out for about 2 minutes. All of which Rouge was seeing if he was okay.

Knuckles eyes fluttered open and he asked, "Rouge what just happened?" Rouge smiled happily and jumped onto him. "Knuckles do you remeber everything now?" Rouge asked before she planted a kiss to his lips. "All I remeber is passing out and after that yesterday then, nothing." Knuckles said.

Rouge hugged him again and said, "Come on let's go take a bath." Rouge said. In the back of Knuckles mind he was saying, "_What happened while I was out?"_

Rouge dragged Knuckles back to his... correction, their house. And she grabbed some towels and brought them upstairs to where Knuckles already had the water going at a warm tempature. Knuckles and Rouge started to undress. Rouge stepped into the water and Knuckles did as well. Rouge could easily see that he was getting aroused by him being in the same tub as her.

Rouge went up to him and sat on his lap in the water. She could easily feel his manhood now. She leant up to Knuckles and gave him a kiss. Knuckles kissed back. They scrubbed each other with soap and washed themselves off. Rouge dried off and laid into bed, not bothering to get dressed. She was too exahausted to get dressed. So was Knuckles, that shock dranied most of his energy.

They hugged each other and said, "I love you." in unison. The moonlight was shining upon the two as they fell asleep.

* * *

**Superlol20: Are we ok now Rouge?**

**Rouge: No. But I can forgive you if you help me out. (Whispers something to Superlol20)**

**Superlol20: Seems fair.**

**Knuckles: Can anybody tell me what happened?**

**Superlol20: (puts on his German accent) In time my friend, in due time...**


	12. What The?

**A Theif? Or A Lover?**

**I Do Not Take Flames. Remeber this.**

**I Respect All SEGA characters and Their makers. **

**I take sugusstions to Any stories.**

**Chapter: 12**

* * *

Rouge woke up and kissed Knuckles on his lips. Knuckles woke up. "Huh?...Oh good morning Rouge." Knuckles said. "Good morning Knuckies." Rouge said as she got out of bed.

Rouge walked downstairs and began to make breckfast. Knuckles came downstairs, rubbing his eyes. "Can you tell me what happened when I blacked out?" he asked. Knuckles started to help Rouge make breckfast.

Knuckles was clearly confused about what had happened. "Alright. When you black out..." Rouge said as she explained to Knuckles what had happened. "Wow. I can't believe that I said and did all of those things. Heh. Amneisa can do anything to you." Knuckles said.

"Oh Knuckies. I actually loved it when you called me 'Sexy Bat'" Rouge said. "Hm. You did? Well maybe I should say it more often, sexy bat." Knuckles said which put a blush on Rouge's face.

Knuckles laughed and kissed Rouge on her face. Rouge giggled. "So Knuckies, when can we get my thigns for me to move in?" Rouge asked. "Well... Wait? What?" Knuckles said with another confused expression on his face. "When you had Amneisa you said that I should move in with you." Rouge said.

"Oh. Alright! Let's do it today!" Knuckles said. Rouge showed a happy face and then pounced on Knuckles. She gave him a barrage of kisses. "Oh Thank you Knuckies!" Rouge said. Knuckles smiled and hugged her. "No problem Rouge." Knuckles said.

They both ate breckfast and then left to Rouge's house to get her things. They had a long conversation about what had happened, what he said, and what he did.

When they arrived at Rouge's house Knuckles was suprised. It was huge! "Um... Rouge?" Knuckles asked. "Yes Knuckies?" Rouge asked. "Are you sure you want to move into my house and me not into your house?" Knuckles said. Rouge sighed. "Well, I wish you could. But with the Master Emerald.." Rouge said. "What? I can't bring a gigantic gem with me?" Knuckles said.

"I know but then Angel Island will fall down to the earth." Rouge said sadly. Knuckels pondered for a bit. He shrugged it off. "If I find a way would you like to?" Knuckles asked. Rouge jumped up in excitement. "Yay!" she yelled as she hugged Knuckles and jumped at the same time. "Alright. Alright. Can I see your house?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge kissed Knuckles and smiled at him. "Yes Knuckies. I can't, I wouldn't hide anything from you!" Rouge said as she grabbed his arm and ran off into her house. Rouge unlocked the door and then opened it.

As soon as Knuckles stepped in, his jaw dropped. "Wow." was all he could mutter. Rouge smiled and then asked, "Like?" "Wow." Knuckles repeated. Rouge giggled and dragged Knuckles into her bedroom. She put him down on her bed and laid next to him.

Rouge cuddled up to him and kissed him on the lips. "Hey Knuckles." Rouge said. "Yes Rouge?" Knuckles replied with a smile. "I love you." Rouge said. "I love you too Rouge." Knuckles replied as he kissed her. They fell asleep lighty in Rouge's bed and dreamt about each other.

**A/N: I think I will throw myself into the story, just for fun! ^^;**

An anomaly was watching them through the window. "Hm.. Troubled aren't they?" he asked himself. "Probably best to not disturb them. I shall make myself known when they awaken." the golden cat said to himself.

Knuckles and Rouge woke up 30 minutes later. Then a flash of golden light appeared. "Who are you?" Knuckles asked. "Don't fret Knuckles. I am here, not to harm you. My name? Infinity." Infinity said. He held a small golden infinity symbol in his hands. "Use this in place of the Master Emerald. It has the same power." Infinity said. Knuckles was confused.

"I can sense your weariness Echidna. Don't be alarmed." Infinity said. "How should I trust you?" Knuckles asked. "What, you would like me to come with you then?" Infinity asked. "Yes." Knuckles replied. Infinity sighed. "If you wish." he echoed as he snapped his fingers.

A golden light surronded them and a second later they appeared at the Master Emerald's shrine. "Wha?" Knuckles asked. "Not telling." Infinity said. "Alright move the Master Emerald and put the Infinity Core in it's spot." Infinity said. Knuckles did what he said and was shocked. It had worked.

Infinity laughed. "I told you." he chuckled. "Yea. Yea." Knuckles mumbled. "I must take my leave now." Infinity said. "Wait? Are we gonna see you again?" Rouge asked. "Maybe...Maybe..." Infinity said. He dissapperad into a golden light.

"These last few days have been strange..." Knuckles said. Rouge pounced on him and smiled. "Now, can we move into my house?" Rouge asked. "Sure Rouge." Knuckles said. Rouge jumped happily. She kissed him.

They went to Knuckles house and they began to pack Knuckles things. Rouge was running around the house frantically and Knuckles was packing the really big things.

A window broke. Something entered the house. An explosion? Gas? "Run!" Knuckles said. They were too late. Rouge passed out. Knuckles dashed to get her unconcious body out of the house. He picked her up. Knuckles dashed for the door.

**_Knuckles POV_**

I ran for the door, hoping that I could make it before I pass out. Rouge was on my shoulder.

Almost there... Five steps... Four... Three...Two...One... Dammit! Can't move... I'm sorry Rouge...

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Er... Bad ending? No Cliffhanger!1**

**Infinity: I have no understanding of why you did that.**

**Infinity Warrior: I apologise, my leigue. I wanted it to be for next chapter.**

**Infinity: ...Fine.**

**Infinity Warrior: Read and Review! No Flames!**

**Infinity: The End?**

**Infinity Warrior: Not yet...**


	13. Detailed? Maybe

****

A Theif? Or A Lover?

**I Do Not Take Flames. Remeber this.**

**I Respect All SEGA characters and Their makers. **

**I take sugusstions to Any stories.**

**Chapter: 13**

* * *

Knuckles woke up with a headache. Rouge was still passed out. They were tied up to chairs in a dark room lighted by only a single light. There was only one door.

Knuckles nudged Rouge awake. "..Huh? What are we doing here Knuckles?" Rouge asked. "I'm not sure either." Knuckles said.

The door was kicked open. There was a blinding light and a man coming into the room. He entered and shut the door. "What do you want with us?" Knuckles asked. "Oh. You see, the object that you had placed on that altar before, the infinity core." the man said. "Yes, what about it?" Knuckles asked. "Where did you get it?" the man asked. Knuckles or Rouge didn't respond.

"WHERE DID YOU GET IT!" The man screamed and slammed his fists on a wooden desk. Rouge jumped and yelled, "Some cat named Infinity!"

The man reached into his vest pocket. He pulled out a knife. Rouge and Knuckles were a bit scared. He threw the knife with perfect accuracy. It hit it's mark right on the rope. The rope was cut in half. "Now that I have all of my knowledge.." the man said before dissappearing in a faint black mist.

"That...was...weird..." Knuckles said. Rouge nodded. Knuckles went to the door and kicked it open. The house was floating in mid-air. "?" Rouge thought. Knuckles looked down, and saw Station Square. "Hold on Rouge." Knuckles said. Rouge grabbed onto him and then they glided down to Station Square.

Their landing was bad. Knuckles scraped his knee and it bled. "Ow." he said like it was nothing. Rouge said, "Come on let's go into my house so we can take care of that." Knuckles nodded and followed Rouge.

They went inside, cautious because of the strange things that were happening. Rouge went into the bathroom. Knuckles followed. Rouge got some alchoal. It stinged like hell. "OW!" Knuckles yelled. "I'm sorry." Rouge replied. She kised Knuckles. Knuckles kissed back. They pulled each other in to deepen the kiss.

Things were starting to heat up. Knuckles' hands found their way to Rouge's butt. Rouge's hands found Knuckles' as well. Rouge backed away for a moment. "Hey let's take a shower while doing this." Rouge said. Knuckles replied, "I like it. I'll get the shower ready and you get the towels."

**Adult Content. Please anyone under 16 do not read.**

Rouge came into the bathroom with two towels. She gave Knuckles a sexy look. She waved her hips at Knuckles, taunting him. "You want it?" Rouge asked with a mischevious smile. "Yes..." Knuckles said as he stared at her. Rouge giggled and then took her clothes off. In an instant, Knuckles' erection was visible.

Rouge stared at it. She licked her lips. Knuckles pounced on her and started making out with her. His hands fondeled with her breasts. Rouge moaned. Knuckles backed off and asked, "You like this?" Rouge nodded. Knuckles bent down and licked her nipple. Rouge yelled, "KNUCKLES!" Then Knuckles started sucking on it.

Rouge was begining to get a warm sensation on her lower half. Knuckles was sucking and licking her breasts. Rouge kept on moaning. Knuckles backed off for a minute. "Hey Knuckies. Let's go into the shower first." Rouge said with a sexy smirk. Knuckles nodded and took off his shoes and socks. They both went into the shower. Rouge laid down for Knuckles and Knuckles knelt next to her.

Rouge pulled Knuckles' head to her flower. He began to lick it. "AH!" Rouge gasped. Knuckles continued to do this and Rouge kept on moaning and gasping. "OH KNUCKLES! WHEN DID YOU GET SO GOOD?" Rouge yelled. Knuckles knew she was close to her climax. He sped his licking up and stuck his tongue into her flower.

"K-KNUCKLES! I'M GONNA CUM!" Rouge yelled. Knuckles sped it up. Rouge let out a large moan and cummed into his face. Knuckles swallowed every bit of her cum. "My turn." Rouge said. She pushed Knuckles down and made out with him. She used her hands to rub his very erected manhood. Rouge backed off. She knelt down next to Knuckles.

She brought her face close to his manhood. She licked it. Knuckles did everything in his power not to moan. Rouge sucked his tip. The pleasure was too unbearable for Knuckles, "AH!" he moaned. That was Rouge's cue. She took his whole manhood in her mouth and did it very fast.

Rouge began to foddle with his balls. Knuckles held back for as long as he could. The warm feeling of Rouge's tounge and the warm water affected him too much. "R-ROUGE I-I'M GONNA CUM!" Knuckles yelled. Rouge went as fast as she could. "ARRGH!" Knuckles yelled as he released his cum into Rouge's mouth. Rouge swallowed all of it. "Mmm." she said as she licked her lips.

The water began to get cold. "Rouge?" Knuckles asked. "Yes. Let's wash up and then we'll continue in my room." Rouge said. Rouge put shampoo all over his body and made sure that she rubbed his manhood, making him excited, many times. Knuckles did the same, he washed Rouge and did it thoroughly.

They dried each other off and then proceeded to go to Rouge's room. Knuckles picked her up and ran to her room. He opened the door and shut it behind him. He put Rouge down on her bed and pounced on her. "Are you sure?" Knuckles asked. "Yes. More than ever." Rouge said.

Knuckles nodded and put his manhood at her flower's enterance. "You ready?" Knuckles said. "Yep." Rouge said nervously. Knuckles kisses her and thrusts into her, sending waves of pleasure through Rouge. "AHH!" Rouge yelled. Knuckles stopped and kissed her on the cheek. "Keep...going..." Rouge said. Knuckles nodded and kept thrusting.

Rouge moaned and Knuckles moaned. They mated for what seemed like days, weeks, or even months! But in reality it was only two hours of hot, steamy, love. Then, "R-Rouge! I'm Gonna Cum!" Knuckles yelled. "ME TOO KNUCKIES!" Rouge said.

They both groaned as they let their sexual juices flow inbetween each other. They both fell to the bed, breathless. Knuckles moves up and puts a pillow under their heads. Rouge wrapps them up with her wings. Knuckles pulls a sheet over them.

"Good night, Rouge." Knuckles said as he fell asleep. "Good night, Knuckles" Rouge said as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Yo. Lemons are a bit embarrising eh?**

**Knuckles: Yep.**

**Rouge: But their amazing..**

**Infinity Warrior: Read and Review?**

**Infinity: Dam. They know about me now. NO FLAMES!**


	14. Random Day!

**A Theif? Or A Lover?**

**I Do Not Take Flames. Remeber this.**

**I Respect All SEGA characters and Their makers. **

**I take sugusstions to Any stories.**

**Chapter: 14**

* * *

Rouge woke up and looked at Knuckles. He had the look of a baby that had just fallen asleep. She kissed his forehead and got out of bed. Rouge walked downstairs and opened her pantry. Nothing. "Aww. I guess we are gonna eat out today." Rouge said. She went back upstairs and found Knuckles, curled up in a ball and sleeping.

She got back into bed and put Knuckles' head on her chest. She felt something. Was it... Knuckles purring? Knuckles never purred! He felt this way around her! Rouge smiled and kissed Knuckles on the lips. His eyes opened. "Good morning, my love." Knuckles said. "Good morning Knuckies." Rouge said.

"You hungry Knuckles?" Rouge asked. "Starving!" Knuckles said. Rouge smirked. "Ok. Let's go get something to eat. Let's eat out today." Rouge said. "Ok." Knuckles said. Rouge and Knuckles got out of bed. They walked downstairs and Rouge grabbed her purse. She opened the door and Knuckles yelled, "STOP!"

Rouge froze. "What?" she asked. "Are you gonna get dressed?" Knuckles asked with a grin. Rouge looked down and she was still naked from last night. She blushed, and ran upstairs. Knuckles laughed and sat down. He sighed.

'_I have such a good life. A loving and beautiful wife, friends who will do anything for me, and a great house.' _Knuckles thought. He smiled and stared off into space. Rouge came back downstairs and saw Knuckles deep in thought. She giggled and formulated a scheme. She snuck up behind him and yelled, "BOO!"

Knuckles jumped up and yelled, "AH!" Rouge laughed. "Aww come on Knuckles. You've gone up against ghosts, even King Boom Boo (SA2) and you're still scared?" Rouge asked. "Yea. That king boo was creepy. Thank god I beat him and his rainbow colored butt." Knuckles said.

"Allright. Let's go eat something." Rouge said. Knuckles jumped up and laughed. "Allright! Wait... I don't have any money..." Knuckles said as he put on a sad expression. "Don't worry Knuckles. I got'cha covered." Rouge said. Knuckles smiled. "Thanks honey." he said. Rouge giggled. She never imagined Knuckles calling her 'honey' or 'baby' but now that's changed.

"Let's go." Rouge said. They walked out and down the road. There was an IHOP near Rouge's house. "What's an IHOP?" Knuckles asked. "It's where you get breckfast Knuckles." Rouge said. "Oh." Knuckles said as he slapped himself in the face. They walked in. Not many people were there, but, the few workers that were there, noticed them, and ran up to them.

"Follow me. I have a table for two." one said. They followed the one guy. "Here you are." he said as he gave them a booth. "I will be back in a moment." he said. Knuckles and Rouge looked at their menus. "Mmm. I think I'm gonna get the pancakes." Knuckles said. "Me too." Rouge said.

The waiter came back and kneeled down beside the table and told them, "Hello, my name is Tony. What do you guys want for breckfast?" he had a thick Italian accent (go Italy!) that you could not mistake no matter what. "Yes. Um... we want two orders of your pancakes." Knuckles said. "Allright. What would you like to drink?" he asked as he wrote down their order on the slip of paper.

"Knuckles what do you want?" Rouge asked. "Um.. A soda? Sprite?" Knuckles asked. "Ok. A coffee and some Sprite please." Rouge asked. "Allright. I will put the orer in and it'll be ready momentarily." Tony said. He walked away.

"So Rouge. Are you excited?" Knuckles asked. "Yea! You?" Rouge asked. She put her hand on the table and stared at it. She smiled. "Yea." Knuckles said. "Rouge.. I wanted to ask you this question for a while. How many kids do you want to have?" Knuckles asked. "Two. A boy and a girl." Rouge said with a smile and a blush.

"Me too." Knuckles said. A few minutes later Tony came back with the food and drinks. "Here you are. If you guys need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask." he said as he put the food down and the drinks down. He walked away.

Knuckles and Rouge ate quickly, as there was many things to do today. They had to find tuxedos and dresses and they had to get to Sonic and Amy's about catering and the priest. After they ate, they paid the bill and left.

"Alright. Let's get to Sonic and Amy's. I need to tell Sonic something." Knuckles said. "Yea. I need to tell Amy something too." Rouge said. They walked over to Sonic and Amy's house and they knocked on the door. Sonic answered it. "Hey Knuckles!" he exclaimed. "Hey Sonic!" Knuckles replied.

"Hey is Amy here?" Rouge asked. "Yea. But she's not been feeling well lately. Can you go check on her? She's in the bathroom over there" he asked and pointed towards the bathroom. "Sure." Rouge said as she walked over to the door and asked, "Amy, it's Rouge. You feeling ok?" Rouge asked. The door opened and Rouge walked into the bathroom.

"Something wrong with Amy?" Knuckles asked. "Yea. She's been throwing up since this morning." Sonic said. "Ah. I came over to ask if you want to be my best man at the wedding." Knuckles said. "Sure!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic and Knuckles were engaging in conversation while Amy showed Rouge what she had been doing for a while. "Rouge. How do I tell Sonic?" Amy asked. "Just go out there and tell him hon." Rouge said. Amy nodded and walked out of the bathroom. "Amy!" Sonic said as he ran over to her and hugged her. "You feeling any better?" Sonic asked.

"Yes Sonikku. But.. Sonic. I need to tell you something." Amy said. "Ok. Tell me." Sonic said with his innocent smile. "Sonic... I-I-I'm pregenant!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic's eye twitched. He fell to the floor unconcious. "Oh god!" Amy yelled! "It's ok. Let's get him to a bed or couch." Knuckles said. Rouge and Amy nodded.

"Well, this is defintly a setback." Knuckles said as he lifted Sonic's body and brought him to the couch. They all awaited for him to wake up.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Unexpected turn!**

**Sonic: (still unconcious)**

**Amy: Why?**

**Rouge: Read and Review?**

**Knuckles: NO FLAMES!**


	15. Love Is In The Air

**A Theif? Or A Lover?**

**I Do Not Take Flames. Remeber this.**

**I Respect All SEGA characters and Their makers.**

**I take sugusstions to Any stories.**

**Chapter: 15**

* * *

"Yes Sonikku. But.. Sonic. I need to tell you something." Amy said. "Ok. Tell me." Sonic said with his innocent smile. "Sonic... I-I-I'm pregenant!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic's eye twitched. He fell to the floor unconcious. "Oh god!" Amy yelled! "It's ok. Let's get him to a bed or couch." Knuckles said. Rouge and Amy nodded.

"Well, this is defintly a setback." Knuckles said as he lifted Sonic's body and brought him to the couch. They all awaited for him to wake up.

Hours and hours of waiting, they did. Amy was weeping in complete sorrow, because she thought that he didn't want a baby. More importantly, she was scared that he would leave her. Sonic groaned. Amy looked up from her hands which she was crying in. "Sonic!" she exclaimed. Sonic got up and rubbed his head. "Huh? What happened?" he asked.

Amy hugged him and happily said, "Oh Sonic! You're ok!" Sonic groaned and hugged her back. "Ugh.. Seriously, what happened?" he asked. Amy backed away then replied, "I-I told you that I was pregnant and you blacked out." "Oh." he replied. "Are you ok with it?" Amy asked, scared of the answer. "I'm not sure... I need to think about it..." Sonic said as he ran off.

Amy began to cry. Rouge went over and comforted her. "It's ok hun. Sonic is probably just confused about it." she said. "You're probably right. But what if he doesn't come back?" she asked. Knuckles stepped up. "Then i'll go get him." he said. "Rouge. Watch Amy. I'll go get Sonic." he said. Knuckles opened the door and then ran out, supposedly, behind Sonic. But he wasn't heading towards Sonic.

First, he'd need to get some help to find Sonic. He'd have to go to the only guy who would know a lot about Sonic. Enter, Tails.

He ran towards the Mystic Ruins and found Tails' workshop. He knocked on the door. Cosmo answered it. "Hello Knuckles!" she said with a happy face. "Hey Cosmo. Is Tails here?" Knuckles responded. "Yes. Come in! I'll go get him!" she said happily as she let Knuckles in and went to go get Tails'.

Tails came back out with oil on his gloves, so he took them off. "Hey Knuckles! What'cha here for?" he asked. "Tails. Sonic ran away and I need your help." Knuckles stated. Cosmo heard this and listened into their conversation. "Why?" Tails asked.

"Amy is pregnant and I guess Sonic is confused or something. I need your help to find him." Knuckles said with a sigh. "AMY IS WHAT?" Cosmo yelled. "Pregnant." Knuckles repeated. Cosmo jumped for joy and then said, "I'm going to go see her now!" "Please. I think that she may be a bit depressed about Sonic." he said.

With those words, Cosmo was out of the door by now. "Alright Knuckles. Let's go find Sonic." Tails said. He lead Knuckles to his Tornado X. Luckily, he had installed a Sonic finder, just in case that he lost Sonic and he needed to find him. He ran a few diagnostics and then took off with Knuckles on his wing.

After 20 minutes of searching, they almost gave up. Then, Tails' got a blink on his radar. "You see him?" Knuckles asked. "Yea! He's in the woods, altitude, 30 feet above sea level!" Tails said. "Alright!" Knuckles said. He jumped and glided off the plane.

As soon as Knuckles touch downed onto the ground, he ran towards the forest was. Tails followed in pursuit with his plane. Eventually, they reached where Sonic was. Knuckles didn't see anything at first but then he saw Sonic, as he was looking up, who was staring in a certain direction. Knuckles climbed the tree that he was sitting upon and sat down next to him on the same branch.

"Dude. What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Knuckles asked. "I...I don't know Knuckles." Sonic said as he was still staring out into space. "What if i'm not ready? What if I can't do it? I mean I love Amy with all of my heart but, i'm not sure..." Sonic continued.

"Sonic. Do you love her." Knuckles asked. "What kind of a question is that?" Sonic asked as he turned his attention towards him with a stern look. "Answer me." Knuckles said coldly. This sent a shiver down Sonic's spine. "Do you?" he asked again. "Yes. With every fiber of my living self." Sonic said. "Will you ever hurt her?" Knuckles asked. "No. Never." Sonic stated. "Will you ever leave her?" Knuckles asked. "Never." Sonic said.

"Well then, I may not know much about you two but Sonic, by leaving her now and not wanting the baby you'd be not loving her, hurting her, and leaving her all at once. She's willing to have your child Sonic. Don't be too stubborn to back down now!" Knuckles said as he stood up and shook Sonic. "But..." Sonic started but was interrupted by Knuckles. "No more but's! he interrupted.

"Sonic. I know that you are afraid and scared, trust me, I probably would be as well. But, you gotta take a stand for certain things. Look, you've avoided Amy for the last couple of years and since you did take a stand and go out with her, your life has been better, am I not correct?" Knuckles asked. "Yes..." Sonic started. "Then go out there, and face Amy and tell her that you are willing to take care of the child with her!" Knuckles yelled.

"You're right Knuckles!" Sonic said as he threw his fist up into the air. Tails flew by and yelled, "Hop on!" They got on and began to head back to Sonic and Amy's house.

With Amy, Rouge, and Cosmo, who had just arrived, Amy was crying on the couch with Cosmo and Rouge telling her that it would be ok and for her not to worry.

"Does he not want a kid?" Amy asked. Rouge replied, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Knuckles has beaten some sense into him by now." Cosmo added, "And Tails has probably helped to convince him." Amy looked up with teary-red eyes and said, "I just hope he isn't mad at me." "If he is hun, then i'll rip his throat out. You should be the one to be mad at him." Rouge said.

"I can never be mad at Sonic. He's too kind normally." Amy said. "It'll be ok Amy." Cosmo said. "I hope so." Amy weeped.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles arrived at Sonic and Amy's house and Sonic opened the door and ran up to hug Amy. "Ames. I love you and i'll always love you. I'll stay with you." Sonic said. Amy yelped in excitement. Knuckles hugged and kissed Rouge, plus, Tails held Cosmo's hand.

Love was in the air.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Hey!**

**Sonic: I liked the ending.**

**Amy: I'm pretty sure a lot of people do.**

**Infinity Warrior: Don't get too far ahead of yourselves here.**

**Knuckles and Rouge: Read and Review!**

**Infinity Warrior: NO FLAMES!**


	16. One For Your Money

**A Theif? Or A Lover?**

**I Do Not Take Flames. Remeber this.**

**I Respect All SEGA characters and Their makers.**

**I take sugusstions to Any stories.**

**Chapter: 17**

* * *

Love was in the air.

Knuckles was kissing Rouge. Tails was hugging Cosmo and Cosmo gave him a quick peck on the cheek, ending in him blushing. Sonic and Amy were kissing, because of Amy's newly discovered pregnancy. Everyone was happy, at least for the moment, and that was all that mattered.

After they finished their kissing and hugging, they all began to ask questions. "So what will you name him or her?" Rouge asked Amy. "Sonic! What does it feel like to be a father-to-be?" Tails asked Sonic. Knuckles yawned and asked Sonic, "What color do you think it will be?" he asked. Cosmo asked enthusiastically, "Isn't it supposed to hurt?"

Sonic and Amy were a bit overwhelmed by these questions. They didn't know all the answers to these questions but to a few of them, they did know. Only the light of the future would brighten the path down the road to time that has yet to come and will come.

Knuckles yawned again and Rouge noticed this. "Time for us to go guys!" she sadly said. Amy hugged Rouge and Knuckles brought Sonic into a different room and told him, "Sonic. Don't ever forget what I have told you earlier today." He then patted Sonic's back and left the room, confused and wanting many answers that will be answered by time.

Rouge was talking to Amy and then noticed that Knuckles had walked out of the room. He had a slightly tired look on his face. "Sorry hun. Gotta leave, Knuckles is looking exhausted." she repeated from what she saw. After that, Rouge walked over to Knuckles and grabbed his hand and asked, "You ready Knuckies?" He simply replied with a nod.

As they left the door Sonic came into the room and yelled, "I won't Knuckles!" Knuckles turned and smiled, leaving a confused Tails, Cosmo, Amy, and Rouge as of what had happened between the two. Knuckles and Rouge slowly walked out of the door and began their long walk home.

"So Knuckles." Rouge started, "What did Sonic mean by 'I won't Knuckles!'?" Knuckles tiredly smiled and responded, "A lesson taught to me by someone a long time ago about love." Rouge smiled confusingly at him and held onto his left arm. "Whatever you said, sure gave him a lot of confidence." she replied.

He didn't reply, just keep his tired smile on, slowly dragging his body as he lost energy walking. By the time that they had gotten home, he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. "Come on Knuckies. Let's take a shower then get you to bed." Rouge said as she guided him to the shower. She sat him down on the toilet for a moment and turned the shower on.

After that, she ran out to get her pajamas then went back into the shower. They both took a quick shower and Knuckles fell asleep during the shower. Rouge giggled for a moment. She dried herself and Knuckles off after the shower had finished then put her pajamas on and carried Knuckles to her bed, where she put him down slowly, and slept right beside him and fell unconscious as well, after covering themselves with a blanket.

_Somewhere..._

It was foggy. Almost too foggy to comprehend anything. Only one thing was visible inside the fog. Knuckles. He was sleeping on the supposed ground but nobody knew which way the ground was. There was no up, down, left, right, diagonal, horizontal, vertical, etc. He woke up and rubbed his forehead. "Where am I?" he asked. The words that came out of his mouth echoed into the white, misty fog.

"Rouge?" he asked. No response. Just an echo that said, '_Rouge'. _"Sonic? Tails? Anybody?" Knuckles asked, only to get a reply from his own echo. Where was he? Nobody knew, he didn't even. Suddenly, a voice screamed. It wasn't a man or a woman's voice, more like a computer generated scream. This sent shivers down Knuckles spine.

Footsteps. In every direction. Or was it only one because of the echo? He didn't know, nobody knew. Only the god, who's will created this white, misty, yet, dark fantasy could only know such a feat. The footsteps became more frequent. One thing kept circulating through Knuckles' mind.

Run.

And that was what he did. He ran for his life, not bothering to look back because of there was nothing each time he tried. There was no stopping for him. He ran with all of his speed. Suddenly, all of it was drained. His energy, His stamina, fell greatly.

Knuckles slowly fell to the ground. As he lifted his head up again, he saw something for the first time. It was hazy but yes, he could still hear it. It was an image. An Echidna. His fur was red and there was another one, another Echidna. It was red as well, but it was in a bed with a humongous bulge in her belly.

"PUSH!" he could faintly hear. The female Echidna, gave birth at that moment and another voice, this one smoother said, "Congratulations! You have a boy!" The female looked at the baby for a moment then said, "Let's call him Knuckles." The male Echidna revolts by saying, "Who cares! I never even wanted a child in the first place!"

Those words echoed through Knuckles' mind.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Epic ending!**

**Infinity: Yes.**

**Knuckles: I'm confused.**

**Rouge: You are.**

**Infinity: Read and Review.**

**Infinity Warrior: NO FLAMES!**


	17. Stop

**A Theif? Or A Lover?**

**I Do Not Take Flames. Remeber this.**

**I Respect All SEGA characters and Their makers.**

**I take sugusstions to Any stories.**

**Chapter: 17**

* * *

"What?" the female Echidna asked. "You heard me. I. Never. Wanted. Him." the male Echidna retorts. "Y-You didn't?" the female Echidna asks. "Yep." the male Echidna replies.

* * *

"No.." Knuckles whispered as he struggled. Rouge felt him moving on the bed and slowly woke up. She saw Knuckles struggling and thought it to be cute at first but he kept repeating, 'Why?' She shook him gently. "Why?" he asked, his voice rising. Rouge shook him a bit more. He mumbled something and shivered.

Rouge looked at him sadly and shook him greatly. Knuckles flung up, quicker than a roadrunner. "NOO!" he yelled. Rouge quickly hugged him tightly. He looked terrified, more than Rouge had ever seen before. "Calm down Knuckles. I am here." Rouge told him, trying to hopefully comfort him. It fortunately worked.

"Rouge?" he asked. "Yes. Yes Knuckles. It is me." she replied with the softest tone she could. Knuckles laid in her arms like she was his protection against the world, even against all odds, he felt like he could do anything as long as she was with him.

But, that one dream was so real.

Rouge looked at Knuckles, he looked like he was trying to hold something in or hide something, and the expression on his face confirmed it. "Do you wanna tell me what you dreamed about?" Rouge asked sweetly. Knuckles looked up at her with love and fear in his eyes.

"M-My father... It was so real!" Knuckles begun. "Tell me." Rouge replied as she laid him down and they faced each other, as Rouge held onto Knuckles. "Well... It was hazy, and I couldn't really see much." he added. "Yea?" Rouge asked.

"I fell down and couldn't get up, then... I saw my mother and father the moment I was born... My father said he... He never wanted me..." Knuckles finished. Rouge kissed his forehead and told him, "Knuckles, i'm sure your parents loved you very much."

"Then why did they leave?" Knuckles asked.

This one stumped Rouge. "I-I don't know." she replied. "Yea! Do you know what it was like, growing up without a mother or father?" Knuckles asked as he got out of her arms and got out of bed. "Yes I do Knuckles!" Rouge replied.

He froze for a moment, in total despair that he just insulted himself and his fiancée. "Oh god... I'm sorry. I didn't know." he said. "Yea. Nobody knows what I've had to go through!" Rouge yelled as she stormed off, with the blanket covering her body.

"Rouge! Please wait..." Knuckles sadly tried to tell her. "No! I want to be alone now!" she yelled. "Please..." Knuckles said, as Rouge could not hear it by now.

"Rouge... I'm sorry." Knuckles whispered. He wanted to respect her wishes of being alone but he wanted to make his fiancée and mate happy. So confusing!

He made his mind up and he headed in the direction that Rouge was in. "Rouge?" Knuckles asked weakly, not wanting her to hurt him.

No response.

Knuckles went downstairs and into the living room, where he spotted his fiancée, lying face down on the couch. "Rouge?" he asked. "Go away." Rouge replied to him, waving her hand at the same time. Knuckles slowly went up to her and knelt down by her side. "Rouge. Look at me please." Knuckles asked quietly.

Rouge faced towards Knuckles with her eyes full of tears and a frown on her face. "Just... Go Knuckles. I want to be alone." she told him. Knuckles felt hurt, but he understood. "I'm sorry Rouge." he replied as he kissed her forehead. "Goodbye." he told her. Knuckles got up and slowly walked out, with his head hanging low.

Rouge felt something in her body snap, a metaphorical saying that her heart was broken. "I'm sorry Knuckles..." she cried before drifting off into a dark, weary nightmare.

Knuckles, on the other hand was depressed; not only had he just insulted the love of his life and mate, but she told him to leave! Just as he opened her front door, he noticed it was raining. "Goodbye Rouge." he whispered.

As Knuckles stepped out into the rain, he didn't care about the coldness that the rain was sending him, he didn't bother to run, he barely bothered to walk back to Angel Island. A tear fell from his eye, but you could have mistaken it for a raindrop.

Slowly, he dragged himself back home, for no one to wait for him, for no one to care for him. A bolt of lightning erupted. Knuckles didn't care.

Rouge heard the bolt of lightning and was very concerned. She was about to go help Knuckles, but she thought that he may be already be back at his Island.

_About an hour later..._

Knuckles had gotten back to his altar, where the Infinity Core stood, instead of his Master Emerald. It wasn't raining because of the altitude of Angel Island, but Knuckles was sneezing, coughing, and shivering, like if he had a bad cold.

A flash of green light emerged, and a unfamiliar Echidna appeared. She took notice of Knuckles and asked him, "Are you ok?" He looked up and saw another Echidna, which he thought to be impossible. "No." he replied.

The Echidna looked around for anything to warm him up. "Stay there. I'll be right back." she told him. "Ok?" he replied. The tan Echidna then ran off. '_Who was that?' _Knuckles asked. A minute later she came back with a gigantic leaf, one enough to cover a full body, and a few things inside of the leaf.

"Just relax." she told Knuckles. With a rock she ground a few berries to make a remedy for his sickness. She happily handed it to Knuckles, who took it from her and ate it. It was bitter but, in honest to goodness truth, it made him feel a lot better.

"Thank you." Knuckles told her, as she replied with a smile and a hand to his forehead. "You've got a fever, so just lie down and get some rest please." she told him. "Ok... But, one thing before I fall asleep." Knuckles begun. "What is it?" the girl replied. "What is your name?" he asked. "Tikal." was her reply with an added smile.

"Thank you Tikal." Knuckles said as he drifted off into a slumber world. "Good night Knuckles." Tikal saluted him as she put the leaf over his body and drifted off into sleep next to him.


	18. Turnover

**A Theif? Or A Lover?**

**I Do Not Take Flames. Remeber this.**

**I Respect All SEGA characters and Their makers.**

**I take sugusstions to Any stories.**

**Chapter: 18**

* * *

_"W-Why?" she asked. The male Echidna did not respond with words, but actions. He stormed off, never to be seen again by either Echidna; the mother, and the son._

* * *

Knuckles groans and slowly rubs his eyes. He opens them, only to find that the other Echidna was not there. He didn't get it. Was it all just a dream to him? A sick, yet comforting dream? "Hello?" he asked aloud. No response.

He sighed; it was all just a sick dream to him, and nothing else. Knuckles looked at the Infinity Core for a moment, and then thought of sadness and Rouge. How could he have been so foolish, as to yell at her? His one love, he yelled at!

Rouge; he had made her depressed as of last night, and felt terrible about it. "Good morning Knuckles." a voice sounded from behind him. He turned around, only to see the face of the Echidna from last night. "How do you know my name?" he asked. "I know you; guardian of the Master Emerald. For I am one as well, but, one from the past." she told him. "Really?" Knuckles asked. "Yes." she replied.

"Oh. Wow." Knuckles said as he looked back down and thought about Rouge. Tikal quickly noticed this and was concerned about the newest guardian of the emerald. "What is wrong Knuckles?" she asked. He looked up at her for a moment, wanting to see Rouge but not. He inhaled deeply and looked back down and sighed. "Nothing." he told her. Tikal frowned at this and walked over to him.

"Tell me." she commanded in a stern voice. A tear ran along Knuckles' eye and fell down his cheek. "I-It's nothing Tikal." he told her. The tear begun to hang on his cheek. Tikal saw this and transformed her frown into a thin smile. She ran her hand along his tear, wiping it in the process and giving Knuckles the feel of her. "Knuckles. Please tell me, I hate it when people are sad." she said.

Knuckles looked up at Tikal and with his eyes moist and a weak smile, and he responded, "Well, my fiancée, Rouge; I mean that I woke up, from a nightmare. She tried to comfort me, but I sort of yelled at her, and... I didn't know!" Knuckles exclaimed. He basically then threw himself at Tikal, crying on her dress. "Shhh... It's ok Knuckles." Tikal comforted him. "I snapped at her Tikal!" Knuckles yelled. "It's ok Knuckles." She told him.

"How is it ok, when she ended up being mad at me! Let alone wanting me to leave!" Knuckles cried. "She'll forgive you." she told him. "I don't know Tikal." Knuckles said. As he cried onto her dress; she was rubbing his back and whispering sweet words to him; mainly saying that him and Rouge would get back together.

While, with Rouge, she was regretting it badly. When she had woke up, she wanted to wake up in Knuckles' arms and whisper, 'I love you' sweetly into each others ears. All she was doing at this moment, was sniffling and looking at a picture of her and Knuckles that was on the table. Of course it was when Knuckles was yelling at her; before they fell in love and before he proposed to her.

She smiled lightly when she remembered whenever he was mad at her. He always looked cute at those moments, at least to her. All those memories; from their first meet, back when they were both children; to the present day when she yelled back at him to leave.

Yet, she regretted it, from the second it escaped from her mouth, to the current moment. She wanted forget; forget about all of the horrible memories that she attempted to make him feel bad, all for her own selfish purposes. She had, though, redeemed herself, and now had fallen in love with the man she attempted to steal from many times.

Memories. All the key to remembrance. It can harm you, do you good or even hurt others, depending on who it was or where it was. Remembrance is a gift for everyone to enjoy and to fear. But now wasn't the time for remembering. Now was the time to find him; and she had a good start.

Angel Island.


End file.
